


I Don't Want to Live Love This Way (I Don't Want to Hide Us Away)

by love_loulou



Series: A World Record Romance [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Character, Boiling Rock, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Or Is It?, Pining, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, Slow Burn, Torture, Unrequited Love, azula redemption arc (mentioned), enemies is only mentioned, everything is the same except sokka and suki and zuko fall in love, i think, implied character deaths, life changing field trips, mentioned - Freeform, nothing explicit i promise!!!, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_loulou/pseuds/love_loulou
Summary: Sokka fell in love with Suki on a journey of realizing past mistakes and recovery.Sokka falls in love with Zuko on a journey of self acceptance and self forgiveness.Or, Sokka, Suki and Zuko fall in love on a whirlwind world record, but circumstances and society are determined to keep them apart... and they aren't quite sure they should fight it.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/OC, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A World Record Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061513
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	I Don't Want to Live Love This Way (I Don't Want to Hide Us Away)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh its finally ready!!!!!!  
> i have been working on this fic for a while now. if u follow me on tumblr (which u totally should) u know that i was planning on writing a 4k fluffy fic that would be fast to write and super fun!! .... 26k of pining and angst later, i can assume that u realize that this is not the case. this is the second longest thing i've written, and i did it accidentally. this is also the first project i've totally finished, editing and all (i have a beta this time to listened to me scream and rant about the fic that wouldn't cooperate at some weird ass hours, and she made this way better so u should thank her) honestly, without her this fic might not be on ur screens cause she pushed me to actually do something with it it so uh ya.  
> so i dont think there's much i need to tell u about this fic. it's mostly canon, except for the fact that sokka and suki and zuko fall in love and so do mai and ty lee and azula. ooh also there's a twist on the scene in the southern raiders that i think u guys will like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> note that this is really long so pls, before u read, drink some water, stretch out ur neck. ur gonna need it for whats about to come hehe...  
> the title is from Secret Love Song Pt II by Little Mix and u should definitely check it out!!!! it's a queer anthem and makes me cry every time! i especially recommend the live version they preform on their tv show Little Mix: The Search. It's everything!  
> k that's everything!  
> enjoy :)

Sokka fell in love with Suki on a journey of realizing past mistakes and recovery. 

Sokka falls in love with Zuko on a journey of self acceptance and self forgiveness.

It’s strange: he’s always known that he likes both men and women, but he didn’t think he would like them at the same time. He’s happy with Suki, he really is, and he loves her desperately, but he also loves Zuko, and he’s not sure how to manage it. 

At first Sokka thinks that the three might be able to talk, but he sees the way Zuko’s looking at Mai when she saves them. And he knows, even if he hates to say it to himself, that Zuko isn’t in love with him. Sure, Zuko loves him, but not the way Sokka wants him to. 

So Sokka focuses on his relationship with Suki, who he knows has been through the unimaginable if Azula’s story is to be believed. There are new lines on Suki’s face, a tight lipped secret that she won’t let out. He knows that she wouldn’t have told Azula anything, and he tells her that any time he sees her mask slipping. He feels terrible for not knowing that she’d gotten captured and that he’d allowed Azula to have her for so long. She says she doesn’t blame him, and he knows that it’s her time to heal, not for him to feel guilty. 

Even when he’s focused on Suki, it’s obvious that Zuko is struggling with what happened with Mai and the fact that they had to leave her behind. And Sokka can’t imagine having to do that, but he knows that even if he did go up to Zuko, the firebender would brush him off and insist he was fine. Even if he’s not. So Sokka gives him space. 

And then comes the night Zuko comes stumbling into Sokka’s tent, unannounced. 

Zuko knows that he should knock, or at least wait until a more reasonable hour. But if he wants to get on Katara’s good side, he needs to talk to Sokka ASAP. He really hasn’t thought his plan through, he realizes as he throws open the flaps to Sokka’s tent. 

The scene he stumbles across is intimate, private, and Zuko feels immensely guilty for interrupting: Sokka is sitting on the ground, Suki on his lap. His hands are propping the two of them up right, hers are in his hair, which is down for once. They aren’t kissing, but their eyes are locked on each other, their foreheads are touching and their lips are inches apart. Neither of them move immediately when Zuko bursts into the tent, they look so lost that for a second, Zuko remembers a moment with Mai in front of a sunset, when Azula was the one in his shoes. 

After a long moment, Sokka turns to look at him. Suki busies herself by pressing soft kisses to his neck, but Sokka doesn’t seem to notice, now zeroed in on Zuko. Zuko clears his throat and wishes he was better at this. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’ll come back another time.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sokka says. “Whatever you need seems urgent. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Katara,” Zuko admits. “She hates me. I need to find a way to help her realize that I’m someone she can trust.”

“Hm,” Sokka says, leaning his head against Suki’s, a small smiling playing on his lips as his cheek brushes against her hair. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

Zuko hesitates. “It might seem a bit drastic.” 

Sokka raises an eyebrow. “More drastic than breaking into the most secure prison in the Fire Nation?” 

Zuko nods, and Sokka looks intrigued. Suki’s eyes flicker towards him too, and he knows that he’s captured their attention. There’s a flicker of pride in his chest, but he’s not sure why. He has no reason to be proud that he’s interrupted their moment to ask what he’s come to ask. 

“And I just have one question for you,” Zuko says quietly. “But I understand completely if you don’t feel comfortable answering.”

Sokka seems to tense a little at that, and Suki lifts her head to fully look at Zuko. He swallows a little, and hopes that he doesn’t sound too forward. 

“What happened the day your mother died?” he asks. “It seems to be why Katara hates me so much.”

Sokka stares at Zuko for long moments. Suki seems worried, gaze flickering between the two boys. Finally, Sokka swallows and sets his forehead against Suki’s again. He can’t look at Zuko, who prepares himself for the rejection. 

“It’s not a day I like to remember,” Sokka begins, and Zuko can’t believe he’s actually telling him the story. 

Zuko listens, and his heart breaks a little. Sokka has always seemed so unbreakable, he heard the way he faced down Azula while she spoke of Suki, the way he’d never hesitated to fight Zuko even when he was at a disadvantage. But listening to him talk about the day he lost his mother is hard. Suki’s stroking his hair, looking devastated herself. 

When he’s done, Sokka looks up at Zuko. “Is that good enough?”

“I just have one question,” Zuko says. “The lead ship. What did it look like?” 

Sokka blinks at him. “All I remember are the flags,” he admits. “They had sea ravens on them.” 

“The symbol of the Southern Raiders,” Zuko whispers. “Thank you, Sokka. And I’m sorry to you both for interrupting. I’ll leave you to it.”

With that he stands and leaves the tent, leaving the nonbenders behind. There’s a feeling he doesn’t recognize deep in his stomach as he leaves, but he shoves it aside so that he can focus on getting Katara to like him, which is the most important thing. 

Right?

Once Zuko’s gone, Sokka slumps against Suki, burying his face against her shoulder. She strokes his hair reassuringly as he shudders for a long moment. She knows that can’t be a day that’s easy to remember. She lost her parents too, but she was young enough that she doesn’t remember them. When the shaking stops, Suki breaks the silence. 

“Are you alright?” she asks quietly. 

Sokka looks up slowly, beautiful blue eyes meeting hers. She cups his cheek, and he leans against it. 

“I have to tell you something,” he whispers. 

Suki doesn’t like the sound of that. She knows that nothing good ever comes out of those words. But she’s also intrigued, because Sokka doesn’t look indifferent or hurt. He just looks scared. 

“What’s on your mind?” Suki asks. 

“I think I’m in love with Zuko,” he whispers. 

She tenses and makes to leave, because obviously that means the end of them, of their journey. Instead his hands grip her waist and he pleads with his eyes for her to wait and listen to what he has to say. So she stops and stares at him, waiting. 

“I still love you,” he whispers. “Desperately. But I think I love him too. And I don’t know how to handle it. I didn’t know it was possible to be in love with two people at once, but then I look at each of you and can’t imagine my life without the infinite happiness you bring. .” He takes a deep breath and lets go of her. “But I understand if you’re uncomfortable with that, and if you want to stop seeing me.” He swallows, and Suki knows that this is tearing him apart. “I’ll accept being just your friend.” 

Suki studies him for a long moment. She finally understands so much of what’s been going on the past few weeks. Why Sokka’s been so distracted, the searching looks he keeps sending Zuko. And Suki thinks she understands the feeling: the way Zuko sacrificed himself without second thought so that she and Sokka could reunite, the way Zuko reassured Sokka and helped him regain confidence in himself after the failed invasion on the Day of Black Sun, the way Zuko has been working with Aang nearly nonstop, the way Zuko is willing to go against his family to put the war to an end. 

Suki cups Sokka’s cheek, and he looks ready to cry as he leans into the touch. She can imagine how hard it’s been to see the boy he’s in love with talk about a girlfriend. And… she thinks she understands. 

“I love you too,” she whispers. “And I think, over time, I could grow to love Zuko too.” 

Sokka shudders, looking so, so relieved as he presses their foreheads together. For a long time, they stay there, and they take in each other’s presence. 

“But he’s with Mai,” Sokka whispers. “And it wouldn’t be right to try to separate them.”

Suki is quiet. She saw the way Zuko looked at Mai, and while she thinks he does love her, she doesn’t think he loves her the way he thinks he does. Maybe the way he wants to love her. 

“It wouldn’t,” she agrees finally. “But it’s alright. We have each other, and that’s all that matters right now. Maybe, someday, once the war is over, we can become more. But until then…”

“Relish what we have,” Sokka finishes, leaning forward to kiss her. 

Suki sighs softly into his mouth, fingers curling into his soft hair. Sokka kisses her again, a little harder this time, and she gasps. 

Relish what we have indeed. 

Sokka is incredibly relieved when Zuko and Katara return and are now getting along. He’s even more relieved to find out that Katara didn’t kill the man who killed their mother, but rather was able to forgive him. He watches from afar as Katara and Zuko hug and can’t help but feel a little jealous. Suki’s curled up in his arms, eyes on the two benders as well, and he can feel her tense at the sight. But then Katara smiles at Aang and Sokka recognizes that look well. 

He squeezes Suki tighter, and she relaxes against him, as though she also recognized the look between the Avatar and Sokka’s sister. He can’t help but feel relieved, because he knows that if Katara admitted or hinted at having feelings for Zuko, he would step out of the way. Katara is his sister and he would do anything for her. Even sacrifice the thought of being happy as he could be. 

Zuko’s back to normal and he doesn’t mention what he saw in the tent the night he asked about Sokka’s mother. Sokka’s a little confused about that, but he supposes he understands. If Zuko doesn’t feel the way Sokka and Suki do, then he would only feel embarrassed that he stumbled on a private moment. 

When they get to Ember Island and watch the Boy in the Iceberg, Sokka’s a little hurt that this is the way that the world perceives him: an idiot with a love for food and comedy. And sure, that’s a part of who he is, but he’s also intelligent and a good fighter, at least he’s pretty sure he is. He tries not to let him get to himself, which becomes much easier when it ends with Zuko and Aang dying. Watching Zuko die -- even if it is an actor in a play -- puts Sokka on edge. He can’t imagine seeing that again, and he tightens his grip on Suki beside him. 

Zuko’s too busy bickering with Katara and being disgusted by the fact that he and Katara are being paired up to notice the tension from those beside him, and for that Sokka is relieved. Aang disappears, and then Katara goes looking for him at intermission. When she returns, Sokka’s a bit confused by the look on her face, but he’s aware it’s none of his business. When Aang comes back and sits beside Sokka, Sokka suddenly understands what’s happened, so he slides over to Aang and whispers a hushed recap of what the young boy missed. 

When it’s over and they’re back in their rooms, Sokka clutches at Suki for a long time. Suki holds him just as tightly, and he knows that they’re both replaying the same thing in their minds: the actor playing Zuko disappearing because of the fake fire. Sure, it wasn’t done very well, but the impact is the same. They’re fighting in this war, and they’ve known death, but for it to be someone so close to them… 

Sokka just hopes he’s not around when all of his friends are gone. 

A while later, when they’ve found the White Lotus and Zuko has reunited with his uncle, Zuko can’t stop staring at Sokka and Suki. Ever since the Boiling Rock, he’s felt a connection to them that isn’t quite the same as it is with the others. He and Sokka worked well together, and when Suki was thrown in they were even better. But when Iroh says that Zuko will need someone to go with him to stop Azula from being crowned, Zuko knows that they will be needed to take down the airship fleet, since they’re the only ones who seem to be able to think of a non-bending solution. Since Toph can metalbend the ships, Zuko knows that Katara is his best option. 

So he looks to her, and she looks pleased. He assumes she wants revenge for what his sister did to Aang, and for that he can’t blame her. He saw the pain in her eyes as Aang fell, and he feels guilty as he remembers that he had a part in that. 

Sokka’s looking at him a little weirdly, but Suki pats his arm and he turns to her. Zuko watches as the two begin to whisper, heads close together, Suki’s hair a curtain, hiding their faces from view. He watches them, a weird feeling in his gut. He’s not sure what it is for a moment, but when Sokka leans forward to kiss Suki, he recognizes it suddenly: longing. 

Zuko’s gaze snaps away from the two and he looks down at his own hands. Longing? Maybe he misses Mai? But if he’s being honest with himself, he hasn’t really thought about Mai, other than when he and Sokka were talking on the air balloon and when she saved them at the Boiling Rock. No, he’s been too focused on training Aang and… and… 

_Sokka and Suki._

The answer clangs through him, and he jumps a little. _Oh._ He feels something. For both of them. He looks back up at the two, but they’re now laughing with Toph and Katara. They’re holding hands, the intertwined fingers sitting on Sokka’s lap. And even though Zuko has finally realized that his heart is calling out to them, he’s not going to butt his way in. They’re happy together, and Zuko can’t get in the way of that. He of all people understands how hard it is to find happiness in this mess of a war, and Zuko’s never been very good at happiness. If anything, he tends to destroy it. 

_But you helped cause this happiness,_ a small voice whispers. _When you went to the Boiling Rock with Sokka._

But Suki had done most of the work, all Zuko had done was get himself captured and make sure Sokka stayed on track, because they needed his plans. No, Zuko isn’t going to intrude on this. It isn’t his place. 

No matter how desperately he wishes it was. 

When it’s time to part ways, Zuko desperately wants to pull the two aside and pour his heart out, but he knows that now, right before the most important battle of their lives, isn’t the best time. A voice whispers that it could be the last time he sees either of them, but he shoves that thought away and climbs onto Appa. He turns back to look at them, one last time, and finds that they’re looking at him too. 

For a second, time is frozen. They’re staring at each other, and there’s nothing else. No battles that determine their future, no Nation about to be destroyed. It’s the three of them, and Zuko knows he’s in love, no matter how much it hurts to think it. 

And then the moment is over and Sokka is spurring the eel-hound into action and Katara is calling out “Yip yip” to Appa and he’s watching them leave. Zuko hates that he has to put them behind him, but he has to stop Azula. He has to save his people. 

Upon their arrival at the palace, they find Azula and the Fire Sages alone, the crown inches above Azula’s head. Zuko immediately notices that something is absolutely wrong with Azula. Her hair, her eyes… When Azula challenges him to an Agni Kai, Zuko knows he must accept, even at Katara’s protests. But it’s alright. This is what he needs to do. 

Surrounded by flames, Zuko is full of regret. All he wants is for this brutal war to be over. To be near Sokka and Suki and -- 

Azula aims her lightning at Katara, snapping the firebender from his thoughts. As he throws himself into its path, memories flash behind his eyes. Sokka’s comforting laugh, Suki’s enthralling smile. He’ll never be able to tell them how he feels. How much he loves them.

But at least he kept Katara alive. He knows how important she is to Sokka. It’s the last thing he thinks before the pain pulls him under. 

As Sokka, Suki and Toph leave Ba Sing Se to take out the airships, Sokka’s heart breaks. He knows that this could be it, and that he might never get a chance to show Zuko how loved he is. That he isn’t alone. And though Toph is between them, Suki squeezes his arms in silent assurance. He knows that she’s also begun to see Zuko the way he does, and so the fact that they might never see him again is heartbreaking. 

And then, when Sokka and Suki are separated, Sokka’s heart breaks again. But he can’t dwell on it, because they can’t allow these ships to burn down the Earth Kingdom. So he pulls Toph along, and he shoves aside the pain that’s been building up inside him since he started hiding his feelings for Zuko. It eased a bit when he admitted to Suki, but it’s back, and it’s interfering, and Sokka is furious with himself. 

Then they’re falling, and Sokka is the only thing keeping Toph alive. His leg is screaming, but he knows now isn’t the time. He has to keep them alive a little longer, though he’s not really sure how. He manages, but it’s not enough: there are more firebenders, and Sokka is out of weapons and out of tricks. 

And then Suki’s there, and Sokka can barely stop the sobs that want to pour out of him. He’s relieved she’s alright, his leg is killing him, and he’s thrilled that they might actually live to see another day. If Aang succeeds, that is. 

But Sokka has faith in Aang. He’s watched him grow, in confidence and in mind and he knows that Aang will eventually do what needs to be done. Because while it’s true that Aang has morals, he also can’t stand the thought of anyone he loves being taken away from him. And if Ozai tried that, well… Sokka doesn’t think it’ll be much of a fight, even without the Avatar State. 

They reunite in the Fire Nation capital, where Zuko has taken command with Azula out of commission. Sokka is leaning heavily on Suki and Toph, his leg screaming at him even if he hasn’t put weight on it for a while. Aang is ahead of them, searching for Katara so that she can help Sokka’s leg. 

Suki deemed it broken earlier, and he believes it. It hurts, and only Suki whispering in his ear is keeping him conscious. He was able to put up a front in front of the Fire Lord, only because he wanted to prove that benders aren’t weak and aren’t of any less value. He’s not sure it worked, but it’s alright. At least he tried. 

They arrive at the door of the palace, where Zuko, Katara and Aang stand. Zuko’s tunic is open to reveal a scar, one that Sokka knows for a fact is new. He can tell by looking at it that Azula shot him with lightning; Aang’s scar looks exactly the same. Sokka’s mouth trembles, but not from the pain of his leg. The lightning hit Zuko in the chest. He shouldn’t be alive right now, but Katara saved him. She must’ve. Zuko’s eyes are wide as he takes in the three kids -- because that’s what they are, really -- who took down an entire fleet of ships on their own with minimal injuries. 

Thinking of injuries makes the pain in Sokka’s leg flare up again and he muffles a cry as he crumples. Suki and Toph catch him as he’s going down, and the other three jump forward to help. Zuko winces, hand at his chest as Katara kneels by his leg. 

“Oh, Sokka,” she murmurs. “What happened?”

“Maybe we can talk after Sokka’s in a little less pain?” Suki says. “It’s badly broken.”

“He landed on it twice,” Toph adds. “Which I’m pretty sure isn’t good.”

“No, it isn’t,” Katara agrees. “Alright, have him sit on the steps.” 

Sokka allows himself to be maneuvered and soon finds himself sitting on the steps leading up to the Fire Nation’s palace, Suki at his back and Katara in front of him, water beginning to glow on her hands. Sokka hisses as she touches his leg, but Suki runs fingers through his hair and he allows Katara to do her thing. When she’s done, the pain is very nearly gone.

“That’s all I can do,” Katara says. “You shouldn’t walk on that for a while, but I’m sure there are crutches around here somewhere.” 

Sokka nods. He leans back, head on Suki’s shoulder. He smiles at her, and she raises a brow. 

“We did it,” he whispers. “We won.”

Suki laughs, and steals a kiss. “We did.”

Zuko swallows against the sudden knot in his throat. He’d been planning on telling them, but seeing them now, so happy that the war is over and caught up in each other that he doesn’t think he can. They’re already happy, they don’t need him to complicate things. Besides, Zuko’s going to be stuck here for a while, cleaning up the mess his ancestors have made of the Fire Nation. And Suki’s going to want to return to Kyoshi Island and join the Warriors again, and Sokka’s going to want to return to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild and spend time with his father. 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and shoves all thoughts about his love life -- which really shouldn’t be a priority right now -- aside. Then he opens his eyes and turns away, ignoring the pain in his chest from both his wound and his heart breaking. 

But it’s fine. He’s going to focus on being a good Fire Lord, because his people need him. 

Days later, before the coronation, Mai comes. Zuko’s pleased to see her, of course he is. She saved him, and he does care for her, even if it isn’t in a romantic way. She helps him into his robe, a pensive look on her face. She looks up at him, but neither of them move forward. It’s silent for a long while, until Zuko sighs and puts his forehead against Mai’s. 

“I love you, Mai,” he whispers, and she tenses. “But not in the way that counts.”

She relaxes and laughs a little. “I came here to tell you the same thing,” she admits. “While we were at the Boiling Rock, Ty Lee and I had a long time alone to sort things out.”

“Ty Lee?” Zuko repeats. 

“You hadn’t heard?” Mai asks. “Ty Lee also betrayed Az -- your sister. We were both captured.”

“Oh,” Zuko says. “I’m happy for you, Mai. You and Ty Lee will be good for each other.”

She pulls back a little. “What about you? What helped you realize that you didn’t have feelings for me?”

Zuko sighs, eyes dropping to his feet. “I fell in love,” he hedges. “I don’t think anything’s going to come out of it.”

Mai looks sympathetic. “Is it the Water Tribe girl?”

Zuko sputters a little. “What?” 

“Well, she’s pretty and she’s tough, but I’m pretty sure she and the Avatar have something between them,” Mai says. 

“Yes, Katara and Aang obviously need to sort their feelings out,” Zuko says. “No, I’m not in love with Katara.” He doesn’t say more: that Katara is so much like Azula, but is different and Zuko can’t help but wish that she were his sister and that he and Azula could have a relationship like the one she has with Sokka. But he doesn’t, because it feels private. 

“Is it the Avatar?” 

“No!” Zuko says. “He’s twelve!” 

“A hundred and twelve,” Mai corrects. 

“Those hundred years don’t count, he was in an iceberg and didn’t feel the time pass,” Zuko grumbles. “No, I’m not in love with Aang.”

“The blind one?”

“Also twelve!” 

“So you’re in love with either the Water Tribe boy or the Kyoshi Warrior,” Mai concludes. 

Zuko bites his lip but doesn’t say anything. Mai studies his face for a minute, and then her eyes widen in realization. 

“Oh,” she whispers. “They’re together, aren’t they? And you…?” 

“They’re together,” is all Zuko can bring himself to say. 

Before Mai can reply, someone knocks on the door and calls out that it’s nearly time. Mai kisses his cheek and slips out of the room. Zuko looks out the window again, staring at this place that will soon be his to command. He’s trained for this, but now that the time has come, he’s terrified. What if he’s just as bad as his father, or grandfather, or great-grandfather? His nation… they don’t deserve that again. The world doesn’t deserve that again. 

Zuko’s starting to think this is all a terrible idea when he remembers his friends: fearless Toph, stubborn Katara, kind Aang… and then intelligent Sokka and strong Suki. They won’t allow him to become someone that wouldn’t be good for the world. Aang especially, he can’t allow another war on his watch. 

So Zuko takes a deep breath and turns towards the door, prepared to be Fire Lord. 

Sokka pretends not to notice when Mai slips into the crowd to stand near the front. He’s with Suki, his father and Katara, leaning heavily on his crutch and waiting for Zuko to come out so that the ceremony can begin. He ignores the feeling of betrayal and jealousy at the thought of Mai and Zuko reuniting. He focuses on Katara, who’s telling their father how she and Zuko stopped Azula. Sokka can see the devastation in Hakoda’s eyes as he hears about Zuko throwing himself into the way of the lightning and how Azula broke down when Katara defeated her. 

When she’s done, Sokka explains how he, Suki and Toph took down the fleet. When he gets to the part of them being separated, Suki takes the hand that isn’t holding his crutch. Once Sokka finishes, Suki explains how she got all of the firebenders off of the ship she used to save Toph and Sokka, and Sokka is very impressed. Hakoda also looks impressed, and Sokka’s glad that his father approves of her. 

Then there’s a commotion near the front of the crowd and they all turn to see that Zuko is coming out, and Sokka sighs softly. He tugs Suki closer, and she allows herself to be tucked into his side as they watch Zuko be crowned and thank the Avatar. Sokka pretends not to notice the way Aang and Katara lock eyes, instead he focuses on Zuko, whose eyes are scanning the crowd. When his gaze comes to Sokka and Suki, they rest there, and Sokka’s eyes widen a little at the soft look Zuko’s sending their way. He can hear Suki gasp softly and knows that she’s seeing it too. 

Then he’s scanning the crowd again, and Sokka’s heart stops when Zuko’s gaze lands on Mai. He gives her a sweet little smile, and then he’s being swept away. Sokka swallows, then turns to Suki. Her eyes look a little sad, but she smiles. 

“Fire Lord Zuko,” she says so that the others can hear her. “Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Sokka laughs, and the others join him. “Peace has a nice ring to it,” he agrees, putting his forehead against hers, not really caring about her makeup. “It’s over,” he whispers. “We won.”

“We did win,” Suki agrees. 

There’s laughter, and screaming from people around them. People around them are clutching at each other and yelling about victory, but Sokka and Suki are still. They stay there, foreheads together, celebrating a victory and mourning a lost love. 

They only move when Hakoda claps Sokka’s shoulder. It’s time to get back to work. 

For a while, things are quiet. The team heads to Ba Sing Se a few weeks later for one last reunion before going their separate ways. Everyone pretends they don’t notice the looks that Katara and Aang are shooting at the other when they think no one’s looking. 

Zuko serves them all tea, his hair hanging loose now that he isn’t in the Fire Nation and is Fire Lord. Suki follows him with her gaze, since she has to stay still to allow Sokka to finish his painting. When he gives her her cup, she gives him a warm smile, but he looks away quickly and doesn’t return the gesture. Suki blinks at his back, but Zuko’s handing Katara her tea. And then Sokka’s yelling at Zuko to stop moving, and Katara goes to inspect his painting, and then the rest follow and Suki laughs as she realizes that art is not one of Sokka’s many talents. 

Aang is the only one not with them, but Suki notices Katara slip away. She smiles, and focuses on Sokka, who has a look of hurt even if his eyes are shining. Zuko claps his shoulder, and Suki watches Sokka’s expression freeze at the weight of Zuko’s hand. She rests her hand on his other shoulder, and he smiles up at her. That makes Zuko’s hand snap away from Sokka’s shoulder, who looks a little disappointed but doesn’t say anything about it. 

When it’s time for the fireworks, Sokka volunteers to go find Aang and Katara. Suki almost tells him not to, but she knows that the two should be there. So she lets him, and they all wince as they hear Sokka’s shriek. So Katara and Aang had figured things out, it would seem. Suki and Toph giggle together as Zuko and Iroh tidy up the shop. 

A few minutes later, the three come in, Aang and Katara with pink hues on their cheeks and Sokka looking a little pleased. Suki wraps an arm around Sokka’s waist as he wraps his around her shoulder, and they follow everyone towards Appa, who will be giving them a first class seat. 

Zuko’s in front of them, listening to Toph and laughing. They watch him from behind, admiring his laugh (and the view). Suki knows that it could be worse, that they could actually be losing Zuko. But they’ll still be in his life, even if it’s not where they want to be. And to her, that’s all that matters. 

When Zuko gets back to the palace, he’s immediately summoned to a meeting. He finds all his advisors waiting, staring at him expectantly. He seats himself in his seat at the head of the table, eyes narrowed. Some of these people hate each other, so the only reason they would team up… 

Zuko puts the pieces together just as his advisor in chief speaks up. 

“We’ve called you here because there is an issue of utmost importance we must discuss,” Lord Moju says. 

“Which is?” Zuko says, even though he knows. He wants confirmation. 

“You need to provide an heir, and for that you need a consort,” Lord Moju continues. “And since you and Lady Mai are already together, we assume an engagement is imminent.” 

Zuko blinks. “An engagement?” he repeats. “You want your sixteen year old Fire Lord to become engaged to his fifteen year old girlfriend?”

“I will remind you, Your Majesty, that a marriage for your fourteen year old sister was nearly arranged,” Lord Moju says coldly. 

“Lord Moju, I’m afraid that I do not have the time to propose to Mai,” Zuko says in his calmest voice. “I have much more important matters on my plate.”

“Such as?” an older woman named Okura demands. 

“Helping the world rebuild after the century of damage _we_ caused,” Zuko spits, throwing politeness out the window. “Fixing the wounds my forefathers have left on _this_ Nation.” 

“There are no wounds here!” Lady Okura protests. 

“Oh, really?” Zuko says. “The Nation that allowed a thirteen year old boy to be burnt by his own father doesn’t have wounds? The Nation that saw no problems committing a genocide? The Nation that won’t allow others to marry people of their own gender?”

“We committed no genocide!” another advisor protests. 

“Tell that to the Avatar, who is the last of his kind thanks to Sozin!” Zuko roars. “The Air Nomads had no army, because they were a peaceful people! It was a massacre!” 

“The Fire Lord is right,” a young man says. 

Zuko stares at him. He’s new, Zuko’s sure of it. His eyes flicker around the room and notice that Lord Chi is missing. This must be his son and replacement. 

“Thank you, Lord…?” Zuko says. 

“Raza,” the young man supplies. “And you’re right, Your Majesty. We have inflicted much pain upon the world, and putting an end to it is the most important thing right now.” He fixes an angry glare on Moju. “Not finding the Fire Lord a consort.”

Moju rolls his eyes. “I will remind you, Fire Lord, that should you die, Princess Azula will be next in line for the throne.”

That shakes Zuko a little. “What are you suggesting, Lord Moju?” 

“Nothing at all, Sire,” the advisor says. “I am only reminding you of this.” 

Zuko narrows his eyes. “I suggest you tread carefully, Moju,” he hisses. “I will not hesitate to remove you from your position. My father may have been attracted to power, but I am not.” 

“You wouldn’t dare--” Moju begins. 

“Are you challenging the Fire Lord?” Raza demands. 

Moju huffs. “No, of course not.”

“If you have nothing else to speak of, I will be leaving,” Zuko says. “It has been a long journey, and I should like my rest. Good night.” 

Zuko stands, and the advisors around the table scramble to their feet to bow to him as he leaves. 

When he’s alone in his room, Zuko slumps forward, head in his hands. The advisors want him to marry Mai. Of course they do. The two weren’t exactly subtle about their relationship, and it’s true that she’s of high standing, not to mention that she is from the Fire Nation. 

But Mai doesn’t love him that way, and he doesn’t love her that way. But Zuko knows, deep down, that he would never be allowed to marry Sokka, Suki or both. They are too foreign, too unconventional. And Zuko knows that he will not be able to get anywhere with the advisors if he refuses to compromise. He sighs, picks up a quill, and starts writing.

_My dear Mai,_

_I’m so sorry to bother you, and to ask this of you, but I require your assistance here. My advisors believe that we are together, and they expect us to marry. I know that is much to ask, but I must ask you to return to the Fire Nation and play the part. I will not be able to change the way the Nation is run if I do not compromise on what they wish. Without this ploy, I will never be able to change the law Sozin put in place that will forbid you from marrying who you wish to. I know that this is a lot to ask of you and will understand if you refuse._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

He addresses it to Mai, and tells a servant to have it sent to Kyoshi Island, where Mai is visiting Ty Lee, though he doesn’t say the last part. He watches her leave and shuts the door behind her. Then he crumples, and he’s panting, because no matter what he does he can’t get enough air down. He’s shaking and he can’t stop and everything’s spinning and nothing feels real, and -- 

And then he hears their voices. 

_We did it. We won._

_We did._

And even if it’s just a memory, Zuko can finally breathe again. He can see their faces, laughing and happy because the war is over and they can finally know what a life of peace is like. And he’s grasping at these memories of them, happy and surrounded by their family, and he’s breathing again, holding on to these pieces of the ones he loves. And even though he wishes he could be tucked between them, this is enough. It has to be. 

Because he can never be more to them. And even if they feel the same way about him -- which they can’t, they’re too caught up in one another -- he can’t condemn them to a life of sneaking around and hiding in the shadows. They don’t deserve that. They deserve to be open and happy, and so Zuko swears that he will never say anything to either of them. 

He’s Fire Lord, which means he’ll be marrying Mai or another Fire Nation noble. And it’s fine. He’s always known this is how it would end. He got so caught up in falling for them that he forgot. But no longer. His first and foremost duty is to his people. He won’t let them suffer for his sake. He is not his forefathers and he never will be. 

_105 AG_

Suki’s visiting Sokka in Republic City when he gets the invitation. They’ve gone through a bit, these past few years. There were all the assassination attempts, that lead to Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors to become Zuko’s bodyguards until they could get others. There was the adventure to find Zuko’s mother, and then they were fighting Azula again, and then the Southern Water Tribe was almost invaded, and then Republic City -- or, as it was known at the time, Cranefish Town -- being torn apart by a bender and nonbender fight. 

But most of that’s been solved. Ursa lives just outside the capital with her husband and Kiyi, and the Southern Water Tribe is rebuilding in a way more traditional to those who live there. The problems in Republic City have all been solved, thanks to Suki and Toph training a police force, and Sokka organizing the leadership by becoming a councillor. Azula was caught about two years ago, and Zuko’s been by her side every step of her recovery. It’s been a slow process, but Sokka admires Zuko’s dedication to the girl who very nearly killed him. 

Sokka and Suki have fallen into a routine of taking turns visiting each other, and occasionally they go to the Fire Nation to make sure that Zuko is getting the rest he needs. While Sokka loves seeing Zuko, he also hates those trips, because it means seeing Zuko with Mai. They confirmed their relationship to the Fire Nation at Zuko’s seventeenth birthday party, and they’ve been together since. It’s been nearly five years since, and Sokka can’t believe that his heart still partly belongs to someone in a good relationship. 

When the invitation comes, Sokka’s heart cracks. It’s a simple invitation, considering the occasion, in a beautiful calligraphy, and decorated in the swirling red and gold of the Fire Nation that has been solely associated with Zuko in his mind. The message says the following: 

_Lady Ursa, Lord Ukano and Lady Michi are pleased to invite you to the union of their children,_

_Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai of the Fire Nation_

_At the Royal Palace in Caldera City, Fire Nation_

_Please wear your finest attire_

Below that is the date and time. Suki must see the expression on his face, because she snatches the paper from him and reads through it herself. Her expression shutters, and she turns the paper over. Her eyes widen a little, and she hands the paper back to Sokka. At first he frowns, because he doesn’t understand why he needs this, but then sees the handwritten note from Zuko. 

_Dear Sokka,_

_I know it’s short notice, and I didn’t have the time to ask you before the announcement, but it would mean everything to me if you would do me the honour of being my best man. I know that it isn’t a Water Tribe tradition, but of all the friends I’ve made on my journey, you are one of the closest to me. I understand if you can’t, I’m sure my advisors would be thrilled if Aang stepped up beside me._

_Tell Suki I say hello. If the timing is right, this letter should be reaching you while she’s with you. I miss you both and can’t wait to see you._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

Sokka’s fingers dance over Zuko’s name and _Yours_. Zuko isn’t his, and now he never will be. Suki wraps an arm around his shoulders, and he leans his head against her’s. She presses a soft kiss against his cheek, and he sighs. 

“I can’t refuse him,” Sokka says. “Even if watching him marry Mai will be hard. But if he’s happy, I’m happy.”

“Of course,” Suki says. 

“Could you imagine if I refused him?” Sokka asks. “The look on his face would destroy me.”

“Yes, he does have a talent for hurt expressions,” Suki agrees. “I suspect his upbringing had something to do with that.” 

“Look at you,” Sokka teases, elbowing her. “With your fancy uniform and lingo.” 

Suki laughs. “It’s because you and your fancy councillor friends are rubbing off on me,” she protests. “It’s your fault!” 

“Oh, it is?” Sokka says. “We’ll have to see about that!” 

Suki shrieks as he starts tickling her, and they collapse into a heap on the floor, laughing and shrieking and poking at each other. They roll around a little, but Sokka ends up on top thanks to his weight. He pins Suki’s wrists above her head and smirks down at her, and she laughs. Then he leans down and kisses her, and she gives the little sigh he loves so much. 

At least they have each other, he thinks as he lets go of her hands, who immediately shoot up to cup his face. It’s good. And it’s happy. 

Two months later, the team is back in Caldera City for Zuko and Mai’s wedding. Given that he’s the oldest, it’s not a huge surprise that they’re getting married first. Aang and Katara won’t be far behind, Sokka’s sure. He helped Aang carve the engagement necklace for Katara, after all. He knows the others expect he and Suki to get married, but neither of them are sure if they want to get married. It seems like a big hassle just to say that two people love each other very much -- Sokka and Suki are already very aware of their feelings for each other, thank you very much. 

Zuko has to get married, since he’s the Fire Lord and all, and Sokka’s not surprised it’s to Mai, who’s a high standing Fire Nation noble. It seems likely that even if he had fallen in love with Sokka and Suki -- which there is no chance of, Sokka has seen the way he looks at Mai -- he wouldn’t have been able to marry them. 

It’s a beautiful setting. It will be happening in the courtyard, where Zuko was crowned and it has significance for Roku too, according to Aang: where he discovered he was Avatar, where he was married… where he fought Sozin. Zuko seems pleased by this (save for the last one) and admits that Roku is his great-grandfather. Aang is absolutely delighted by this news, Katara less so, especially when Aang starts referring to Zuko as his great-grandson. Sokka, Suki and Toph find the situation hilarious and are watching it unfold with barely concealed laughter. Katara shoots them all a knowing glare.

The courtyard is swathed in golds and reds, flowers, candles, and Sokka is stunned by the whole thing. Everyone expresses amazement at the setup (except for Toph) and Zuko looks a little pleased by the reactions (especially Toph’s). Mai is nowhere to be found, and Zuko informs them that she’s with Ty Lee and Azula, preparing. Sokka’s glad that Zuko looks so happy, which is all that really matters here. 

Before he knows what’s happening, it’s time for the ceremony. Mai looks beautiful, and Sokka is pretty sure she doesn’t look as gloomy as usual, and she doesn’t sigh at all for the entire evening. Azula is on particularly good behaviour and spends most of the evening with Ty Lee. She and Sokka speak for a bit, because they each respect the intelligence of the other. Suki leaves him for Ty Lee when Azula approaches, and Sokka can’t blame her. 

Katara and Aang dance together all night, and Toph is on surprisingly good behaviour and spends most of the night with Saturo, who she invited to be her plus one. (The rest of the time she’s running around pranking some of the nobles Zuko’s been complaining about. No one Sokka likes says anything about it.) 

Before Zuko and Mai leave for their honeymoon at Ember Island, Zuko thanks all of them for coming, and they all assure him that there was no reason for them not to be here. He looks so happy to have them all there, even Azula. Sokka has a pretty good family in his sister, father, and Bato, but he also loves this one. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have become the man he is today. 

With one final warning to his advisors that Raza is in charge, and _not Moju,_ Zuko and Mai are off, both looking happy. Sokka wraps his arm around Suki and smiles. And it’s such a perfect moment that Sokka can forget about his broken heart. 

Two years later, Suki’s visiting Republic City when they get the letter that makes them panic like they haven’t panicked in years. They’re enjoying the sunrise with a nice cup of tea when the messenger hawk lands on Sokka’s shoulder. It bears the seal of the Fire Lord, which means that things are serious: Zuko never stamps anything professionally unless something truly, truly terrible has happened. 

The message is simple, but it’s enough to stop Suki’s heart. 

_Fire Lord Zuko’s been taken. He doesn’t trust the Fire Nation and said that should anything happen Team Avatar should be the ones to deal with it. I’ve sent word to the others, including Fire Lady Mai, but I believe that you are the closest. Please hurry. Raza_

“Mai and Azula are on Kyoshi Island visiting Ty Lee,” Suki whispers. “Which means Zuko was alone.”

“Without anyone there, he wouldn’t have been sleeping,” Sokka continues. “Making him an easy target.”

“It’s been seven years,” Suki says. “Shouldn’t the assassination attempts have stopped?”

“This isn’t an assassination,” Sokka says. “If it were, Zuko would already be dead. These people want something else.”

“What?”

“I haven’t figured it out,” Sokka says. “It’s only been a few minutes. But I’d say they’re most likely Ozai sympathisers who want Azula on the throne because Zuko’s ‘weak’.”

“Do they not know that Azula doesn’t want to be Fire Lord anymore?” Suki asks. 

“For her protection Zuko never told the world that Azula was over it,” Sokka says. “He claims she was at his wedding to try and mend things, but he doesn’t really speak about her. She’s… a bit of a sore spot.”

“Took over Ba Sing Se, killed the Avatar, manipulated and tortured a bunch of people, came up with the idea to burn down the Earth Kingdom, nearly killed Zuko who’s now brought an era of peace… Okay I see what you mean,” Suki mutters. “She really has done a lot, hasn’t she?”

“Unfortunately,” Sokka agrees. “We need to go. We’re the closest, especially considering that Mai is on Kyoshi Island.” 

“What about the council?” Suki asks. 

“They can survive without me for a few days,” Sokka says dismissively. 

“This isn’t going to last for only a few days,” Suki protests.

“Well, too bad. Zuko’s my priority.”

When they arrive at the palace a week later, only Raza, now Zuko’s most trusted advisor, is glad to see them. He’s also the one who reminds the grumpy nobles that Sokka and Suki were members of the team who saved the world, and were a big part in stopping the airships from burning down the Earth Kingdom. Some of this is met with resentment, and Sokka’s too exhausted to deal with it. 

So, against Raza’s advice, he and Suki go hunting for clues without waiting for the others. Toph is only a few days behind them, while the others are a guessing game. Sokka and Suki are too desperate to care that they could be outnumbered or outsmarted, and it costs them everything. 

Sokka tries to open his eyes, but it’s too bright and his eyes can’t adjust. All he knows is that his hands are chained above his head and they’re being held up by something. He wishes they’d listened to Raza. They wouldn’t be in this mess if they hadn’t. 

_He wasn’t alone! Suki!_

Sokka rips his eyes open and forces them to adjust. When they do, he finds he isn’t alone. Suki’s across the room from him, still unconscious, and shuddering in her sleep. In the other corner, Zuko’s also chained up. Unlike the nonbenders, his chains incase his hands completely, and he’s gagged. His eyes are wide as he stares at Sokka, who assumes he’s chi blocked to stop him from using his bending to escape, which must be incredibly painful considering he’s been gone for more than two weeks. He’s shaking his head, and Sokka hates the look of terror in his eyes. 

“Zuko, are you alright?” he whispers. 

Zuko nods, and Sokka slumps in relief. There’s a sound of panic from across the room, and they both look to Suki, who’s woken up and is gasping loudly. Sokka tries to go to her, to hold and assure her, but the chains pull him back. He can see that she’s panicking and she needs someone, and since he can’t go to her, he starts talking. 

“Suki, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me,” Sokka says. “I’m here, and Zuko’s here. We’re not leaving you, I promise. Breathe, sweetheart. For us.” 

Suki’s breaths begin to even out, and Sokka keeps saying sweet nothings, and soon she begins to look much less panicked. Finally, her eyes focus on Sokka, then Zuko, then Sokka again. 

“Sokka,” she whispers. “Zuko.”

“We’re here, sweetheart,” Sokka says. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” a voice drawls. 

They all whip around to face the sound of the voice, the source of which is a young woman. She’s Fire Nation, dressed in dark clothes that cling to her lithe body, most likely to help her mobility. She’s leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face. Sokka can admit that she’s beautiful, with hazel eyes, pale skin and a slim figure. Her dark hair is styled in one similar to the one Azula prefers. 

“Who are you?” Sokka demands, because he can’t think of anything else to say. 

“I’m not stupid,” the girl snaps. “Don’t think I’m falling for any of your tricks.”

“Never said you were,” Sokka says. “You were smart enough to capture the Fire Lord, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and a councillor of Republic City.”

“And the genius of the Water Tribe,” Suki adds. 

Sokka’s proud that her voice doesn’t shake and she doesn’t allow herself to be intimidated. The girl moves forward, and Sokka sees that she’s heading towards a bucket filled with water. Zuko begins thrashing, but when Sokka sees that she’s filling a ladle with water, he understands. The girl yanks on Zuko’s hair, and he stills. She pours water into one of his cuffs and he shudders. She gets more water and does the same for the other one. Sokka imagines that the water ensures that Zuko can’t create fire if the chi blocking wears off, just like his gag. 

He glares at the girl, who only gives him a smug smile. Sokka tracks her path towards him, and the way she’s moving tells him she’s a nonbender, because he’s seen that walk before: she’s usually weighed down by weapons. She takes his chin in her hand, but he doesn’t resist. She seems a little surprised but is very good at hiding it. Sokka watches her and waits. 

“Your move,” he says. 

She jumps back, and Sokka raises a brow. He didn’t really expect that to work. She sneers at him and then turns to Suki, who follows Sokka’s lead and doesn’t resist. The girl seems intrigued by this developpement. 

“You’re not what I expected,” she says, sounding delighted. 

“You’re not what I expected for an Ozai supporter,” Sokka says dismissively. “I assume you used to be acquainted with Azula? Most likely in the mental institution?” 

Everyone’s staring at him. For a second, everything’s quiet. Then Suki’s laughing and Zuko’s making a choking sound behind his gag. Sokka smirks at the stunned expression on the girl’s face. 

“What?” he says. “It’s obvious: vendetta against the Fire Lord, young, clever… Azula _does_ have a type, you know. She and I get along for a reason.”

“You? The Water Tribe peasant?” the girl says. “I’ve heard all about you.”

“Did you know that I once knocked Azula out with a boomerang? Or the time the three of us were the first to break out of the most secure prison in the Fire Nation, outsmarting Azula?”

“You needed help,” the girl sneers. 

“Also someone young and smart!” Sokka says. “The only kind of smart and young person Azula doesn’t get along with is my sister, probably because she defeated Azula.”

“Enough,” the girl snaps. “You’re trying to bait me!” 

“Me? No!” Sokka exclaims. Then, after a moment: “Is it working?”

“The reason you're here is so that I can use you against Zuko.”

Sokka finds this fascinating. “Us? Why?”

“Everyone knows about your escape from the Boiling Rock,” she says, and Sokka smiles. Ah yes, the Boiling Rock: his bi awakening. “You’re obviously close. And Azula always said your weakness was caring.” That last part is addressed to Zuko, who looks angry. “Don’t look at me like that, Zuzu. You know it’s true.”

Zuko tries to shrug. Sokka knows he’s been working to not be upset by that name (Kiyi’s helped a lot) and the part about caring. He clenches his fists and watches as the girl approaches Zuko and starts stroking his cheek. Sokka sees red for a second, but then he calms himself. He can’t get them out if he’s being irrational. He looks at this girl who knows Azula from the institution, and he thinks. He’s had long discussions with Azula about her time there, so she must’ve mentioned this girl at some point. She’s still stroking Zuko’s cheek, Suki’s growling something at her and Sokka is thinking. Thinking, thinking… oh!

“Alazo,” he says. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

Zuko really shouldn’t be surprised by Sokka anymore. He’s seen Sokka in action, underestimated him more than once. If anyone should know how smart Sokka is, it’s him. But he’s still shocked when Sokka finally gives their kidnapper a name. Zuko’s angry with himself for not recognizing her sooner. He remembers Azula talking about Alazo. _Oh._

Alazo’s hand hasn’t moved from his cheek, and Zuko waits with bated breath for her to move. Apparently, Suki doesn’t feel the same way about being patient. 

“Your move,” she calls out. 

Alazo finally moves, and Zuko braces himself for the blow. It doesn't come, and then there’s a _SMACK!_ And Suki’s making a sound of pain. Zuko sees Sokka’s eyes narrow dangerously, but he doesn’t do anything. Zuko watches Alazo, wondering what she’ll do next. 

“How did you know?” she finally asks. 

“Azula and I talk all the time,” Sokka replies. “She thought very highly of you.”

“Thought?” Alazo repeats. 

“Azula’s grown,” Sokka says. “She’s healed. She still thinks highly of you, of course, but not quite in the same way anymore.”

Alazo seems upset by this response. Zuko understands why. 

“It must hurt,” Sokka says. 

“What must hurt?” Alazo demands. 

“Oh, don’t play dumb,” Sokka scoffs. “You’re too smart for that.”

Alazo clenches her fist. “No! I will not do this with you!” 

Zuko tenses and prepares for her next fit of rage. Alazo is clever, and Sokka can only stall for so long. He watches as Alazo picks up a glove that looks vaguely familiar. He’s sure he’s seen a design like it before… Sokka’s home. 

Zuko whips his head around to look at Sokka, whose eyes are wide, his mouth agape. 

“That’s impossible,” Sokka says. “I gave up on that years ago. Technology isn’t advanced enough for it.”

“I’m aware,” Alazo says. “I’ve made a few modifications.”

“Interesting.”

“I wouldn’t sound so fascinated,” Alazo snaps, “considering that I’m going to use it to get answers out of the Fire Lord.”

“Right,” Suki drawls. “Because a tortured, gagged man will be able to give you coherent answers.”

“I never said I was using it _on_ Zuzu,” Alazo says. “No, I’ll be using it on you, dearest.”

Suddenly, the glove crackles with energy, and Suki’s eyes widen and her breathing becomes erratic. Zuko remembers that Azula once tried to gain information from Suki, who never broke. Azula must’ve spoken of her, this unbreakable girl. Alazo must’ve taken this as a challenge. 

“Wait!” Sokka cries. “Don’t torture Suki!”

“Why?” Alazo says. “She seems like the perfect target.” She laughs a little: Suki’s gone limp and Zuko doesn’t like the look on her face. “She won’t give me much trouble.”

“You should torture me,” Sokka says. “Because Zuko’s in love with me.” 

Alazo scoffs. “He loves his wife, I have it on good authority.”

“Your intel is nearly a decade old,” Sokka says. “Look at his reaction.”

Alazo looks to Zuko, who, upon hearing Sokka’s declaration, has gone into shock. How does Sokka know? Does he actually know, or is he just trying to save Suki? Knowing Sokka, it could neither, either, or both, and Zuko hates it. He hates that he doesn’t know, that he’s left guessing. His heart can’t take this. He’s sure that his reaction has given it away to Alazo, who makes a pleased sound.

“See?” Sokka says. 

“Hm,” Alazo says. “Yes, I suppose I do. Alright, peasant. Now, precious Zuzu, you’re going to listen very carefully. I ask a question and you don’t answer, the peasant’s getting shocked.” 

“You know,” Sokka says thoughtfully, “my dad’s chief of the Southern Water Tribe, which means I’m technically not a peasant.” 

Alazo goes to Sokka and places her glove on his chest. Sokka cries out, and Zuko jerks in his chains. Alazo removes her glove, and Sokka slumps, breathing ragged. Alazo laughs, as she watches Zuko. Zuko desperately wishes he had his firebending, but it’s gone, and even if he had it, he’s more likely to hit Sokka, who can’t get out of the way, than Alazo, who can. 

“Don’t say anything,” Sokka pants. “You hear me, Zuko? I don’t care what she does.”

Alazo laughs again. “Oh, you’re going to regret saying that, pretty boy.”

Sokka manages his cocky smile, and Zuko’s heart aches at the sight of it. “You think I’m pretty?” 

Alazo raises her hand, and Sokka clamps his mouth shut dramatically. Zuko meets Sokka’s eyes, and Sokka gives a tiny nod. So Zuko lifts his chin and waits for Alazo to ask. He won’t answer. Not if it means betraying his Nation or his family. Even… even if it means Sokka gets tortured. 

Before Alazo leaves she hits Zuko again and blocks his chi. Suki clenches her fists as the girl disappears. She’s never felt this useless. First she had a meltdown when they woke up, then she had another one when Alazo turned her glove on, and by the time she came to all she could do was watch Sokka be tortured and Zuko refusing to answer. She hates the sounds of pain that Sokka made, the pleased sounds from Alazo and the devastation coming from Zuko. 

Suki watches as Sokka lifts his head and looks at Zuko, who’s been crying quietly for a while now. Sokka’s eyes are red and puffy and even from here Suki can see the dryness of his mouth that has come from his screaming. He manages a weak smile in Zuko’s direction, but that seems to hurt Zuko even more. 

“I’m… okay,” Sokka rasps. “When… others… find… Katara… heal.”

He’s having trouble speaking but his message is clear enough. Suki sighs and shakes her head. He’s so dense sometimes. 

“Sokka, this is crazy,” Suki says. “You’re not going to be able to hold out on days of torture. And you know Zuko. He’ll cave when he sees how much you’re hurting. And he wouldn’t be the only one.”

Zuko doesn’t make any noise, which Suki takes as his agreement. Sokka turns to look at her, his chin up and eyes determined. While Suki usually loves it when he looks at her like that, she hates it right now, because it means he’s going to be stubborn. 

“I’d rather it be me then you,” Sokka says. “Whatever Azula did to you was bad, and so I’m not going to force you to relive it. Besides, this is the best way.” 

“Sokka,” Suki whispers. 

“It’s okay, Suki,” he says. “Really. Just… I love you, okay? Don’t forget it.” His eyes flicker to Zuko, and Suki knows he wants to confess his feelings in case he doesn’t make it. But his gaze comes back to her and he swallows. 

“You’re not going to die,” she snaps. “It would be stupid of Alazo to kill you, considering that firebending comes from emotion.” 

Sokka shrugs. “But if she’s caught up in her revenge, it might not matter.” 

Suki bites her lip. Having seen what Alazo was doing, she is well aware that it’s a possibility. She just doesn’t want to voice it aloud, because that would make everything very very real, and she doesn’t want to have to face the reality that she might very well lose Sokka in the coming days. 

“No,” Suki says. “I refuse to believe it. The others will come, I’m sure of it.”

And, a few days later, they do. 

Alazo has just left them for the day when they hear the unmistakable sound of Appa’s roar. Sokka, who’s barely clinging to consciousness, doesn’t bother to lift his head. Zuko and Suki look towards the door with thinly veiled hope. If they don’t leave today, Sokka won’t survive. They’re well aware that in a few hours, if Sokka sleeps, he won’t wake up. They can hear Alazo making sounds of surprise, and can feel the familiar tremble of the earth that indicates that Toph or Aang is earthbending. 

After a long moment, Katara and Aang burst into the room. Zuko’s so relieved to see them, and he can tell Suki is too. Katara immediately goes to her brother, deeming him top priority. Aang lets Katara do her thing and goes to Zuko. First the gag comes off, and Zuko takes a deep breath through his mouth. It’s come off when Alazo feeds him, of course, but other than that it’s been on for nearly three weeks. 

“Oh man,” Aang says as he takes in the chains that Zuko’s wearing. “This might be complicated. Hold still, okay?”

Zuko nods, not sure if his voice will cooperate. Aang uses firebending to slowly melt the cuffs, and soon Zuko’s staring at his pale hands that have gone numb from all the time in the chains. Aang slowly lowers Zuko to the floor, and once he’s sure Zuko won’t tip over he goes to unchain Suki. Zuko turns to Sokka and Katara, an apology on his lips. But he freezes at the sight of Katara’s water-covered hands over Sokka’s chest and the way his breathing is calm outside of sleep for the first time in days. 

Sokka’s looking at him, a sad smile on his face. Zuko opens his mouth to apologize, but Sokka shakes his head. There’s a sigh from where Suki and Aang are and then Aang is helping Suki to Sokka’s side. Once she’s there, Suki grabs Sokka’s hand and lifts it to her mouth, where she presses a single kiss. The gesture is so romantic that Zuko’s heart aches and he has to look away. So he glances at Aang, who’s looking worriedly at Sokka as well. 

“How--” Zuko starts, and then swallows and tries again. “How did you find us?” 

Aang turns to Zuko, looking desperate for any distractions. “We found June, and she led us to you.” 

“Mai?” Zuko asks, because she’s his friend and he cares about her, even if it’s not in the way that it’s supposed to be. 

“She’s fine,” Aang promises. “The advisors forced her to stay at the palace because she’s Fire Lady. She’s safe, and Ty Lee and Azula are with her.” 

“Toph?” Zuko asks. 

“Outside dealing with your kidnapper,” Aang says. “Appa and Momo are there too.”

“Her name’s Alazo,” Suki says, apparently eavesdropping on their conversation. “She and Azula were at the institution together.”

“Oh,” Aang says. “Is she--?”

“Yeah,” Zuko says. 

“Thanks, Katara,” Sokka says in a soft voice, and both Aang and Zuko whip their heads towards him.

“Sokka, what happened?” Katara asks. “That was almost as bad as Zuko’s injury in the last Agni Kai.”

Everyone in the room winces. 

“Alazo tortured Sokka using a device he designed,” Suki says quietly. “She was trying to get Zuko to tell her things.”

“Like?”

“Vulnerabilities of the palace,” Suki says. “People still loyal to Ozai, or Azula. The usual.”

“Of course,” Aang mutters. “Because no matter what happens Ozai _still_ haunts us.”

“She was going to torture me,” Suki whispers. “But it reminded me of the Boiling Rock…”

“So Sokka took her place by pretending that I was in love with him,” Zuko says. “Apparently I was convincing enough that she believed it.”

“Thank you for that, Zuko,” Sokka says. “I know you’re married and in love with Mai, but I had to save Suki from that.”

Zuko barely stops himself from flinching. He figured that was the reason Sokka said it, but he had faint hope that maybe Sokka had figured it out, and they could finally have it out in the open. But no. It was just to save Suki, whom he loves desperately. 

“What are friends for?” Zuko says, glad that his time with the gag can explain his shaking voice. 

“Aang, help me bring him to Appa,” Katara says. “He’ll need the most support.”

Aang jumps to his feet and together, he and Katara hoist Sokka up. Zuko and Suki attempt to stand on their own and both nearly topple over simultaneously. Katara snaps at them to _stay put_ and then she and Aang help Sokka out of the room. Zuko looks at Suki at the same time she looks at him and it is very clear that they are in agreement: they are getting out of here on their own. 

Except that before they can move Aang is back, this time leading Toph. Aang helps Zuko while Toph is with Suki, and eventually they both make it to Appa. They’re shoved up onto the saddle via earthbending and find Sokka, Katara and Alazo already there. Toph joins them a second later, and Aang is at the reigns with Momo on his shoulder a moment after that. 

“Yip yip!” Aang calls, and they’re in the air.

Zuko realizes only after they’ve left that June has already disappeared, which doesn’t really surprise him. Being on Appa is familiar and brings him back a while, to the days before he was Fire Lord. Even though they were on the run and there was a war sitting on their shoulders, Zuko misses those days, because it was just them. There were no rules to follow, no one to obey and no pressure on things like marriage and children, mostly because he was still a child himself. 

When they get back to the palace, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula are waiting in the courtyard. Mai has allowed a sliver of relief to show on her face when she sees Zuko, Ty Lee looks more subdued than usual, while Azula looks furious. Aang hops down from Appa first and helps Zuko down. Once Zuko’s steady on his feet, Mai is in his arms, pressing their foreheads together. They might not love each other in the way that counts, but they do care, and he can imagine she was panicked. 

Suki’s next, and Ty Lee steadies her so that Aang, Toph and Katara can get Sokka and Alazo down. Aang sets Sokka down very, very gently and passes him to Katara while Toph slams Alazo on the ground, hard. No one flinches at the rough handling, not even Aang. Azula stalks towards them, and Alazo looks up at her, looking a little scared. 

“Why?” is all Azula says. 

“Because you should be Fire Lord,” Alazo whispers. “Not him.”

“So why didn’t you kill him?” Azula’s voice is devoid of any emotion, her eyes cloudy. 

“Because I wanted to hurt him for all he did to you,” Alazo admits. “For putting you in that place.”

“Hm,” Azula says. 

She turns to Sokka, who’s very close to falling asleep on his sister’s shoulder. Sokka blinks wearily at her before cracking a small smile. 

“She tried to do me in,” he says. “She failed.”

“I very nearly succeeded!” Alazo exclaims. 

“Hm,” Azula says again. 

She looks to Suki, who refuses to look back, instead focusing on the story Ty Lee is telling her. Azula doesn’t seem surprised by this, she and Suki have a rough relationship given it’s beginning. 

“The peasant protected her,” Alazo says. “I wanted to try to break her, to finish what you started. But the peasant said that Zuko was in love with him.” 

Everyone looks to Sokka, and then to Zuko. Aang and Toph burst out laughing, and Katara’s only a second behind them. Azula merrily raises a brow and turns to Zuko. 

“He’s been chi blocked for nearly three weeks,” says Alazo eagerly. 

“What?” Aang shrieks. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” 

Alazo smiles cruelly. 

“Aang, take Sokka a moment,” Katara says. “I want to check on Zuko and make sure nothing’s too damaged.” 

Aang is quick to shift Sokka towards him so that Katara can go to Zuko. Zuko huffs a little but allows Katara to do her checkup. Thankfully, it’s decided that he just needs to get cleaned up and get some sleep. 

“Also food,” Sokka mutters when the same is prescribed to him and Suki. “A meal would be nice.”

Azula finally looks to Alazo. “Tell me,” she says. “What do you see?”

Everyone else quiets down to look between the two. Alazo’s eyes flicker among the group, mouth set in a line. It’s quiet for a very long minute. 

“I see benders and non benders,” Alazo says. 

“Hm,” Azula says. “What else?”

“Men and women.” 

“Hm.” 

“I see royalty and peasants, I see warriors and healers, I see the Avatar and regular humans…” 

“Hm,” Azula says. “Tell me, do you see any chains?” 

Alazo swallows. “Other than my own? None.”

“And do you think that if there was even a chance that I wanted the throne, that I would be without them?” 

“No,” Alazo whispers. 

“So what’s your conclusion?” Azula asks. 

“That you no longer want the throne,” Alazo murmurs. 

“Yes,” Azula says. “That isn’t to say that I don’t want to be a princess, but not being Fire Lord means that I can travel and do whatever I want without needing to make excuses. It also means,” she says, eyes glinting dangerously, “that it is my duty to protect my brother and make sure that no harms come to him, or those he is close to.” 

Alazo looks like she wants to protest, and Zuko can’t blame her. There was the time Azula kidnapped and tortured Suki, killed Aang, teased Sokka about torturing his girlfriend, and nearly killed Zuko himself. 

“I know that my past may make it seem as though that isn’t true, but a lot has changed,” Azula hisses. “Though many people forget it, I was also a victim of abuse, and, unlike my brother, had no kind uncle to help me realize the error of my ways. But Zuko has done that for me in the past few years, despite how busy he is being Fire Lord. There was a time, when we were very, very little, before Ozai had gotten to us, that Zuko protected me. Now it’s my turn.” 

Zuko trembles a little, and Mai pulls him closer. Azula turns to him, giving him a small smile he remembers from those long ago nights before they were pitted against each other. Before their mother chose to not see the best in Azula and let her fend for herself. Before their father decided that Zuko wasn’t good enough. They’re clawing their way back towards that, but it’s bound to be a slow process. 

“Considering you tried to kill the one member of this insufferable group who can compare to my intellect, I hope you rot,” Azula spits. “I hope you realize the error of your ways. And maybe, if you show effort, I’ll try to be the Zuko or Iroh in your life.” 

Zuko stares at his sister, mouth agape. He ignores the fact that Azula implied that he’s insufferable and isn’t anywhere near as smart as her (which is true) and focuses on the last sentence. _I’ll try to be the Zuko or Iroh in your life_. He’s touched, and he wishes he was steady enough to go to Azula, but he can tell from her glare that she doesn’t want to be touched right now. And he’ll respect her boundaries. 

“Where’s Raza?” he asks instead. 

“Inside, dealing with the advisors,” Mai says. “I tried to but they kicked me out. Now come, we’ve already set up rooms for all of you and you need your rest.”

“Food?” Sokka murmurs. 

“I’ll have food sent,” Mai promises. “Don’t worry.” 

Sokka gives her a small smile, and then Katara and Aang are ushering him forward. Suki and Ty Lee aren’t far behind them, and Zuko and Mai are the last to leave. They leave Alazo with Azula and Toph, who promise to deal with her. Zuko leaves his kidnapper in good hands and allows his wife to lead him to their suite. He still feels terrible that she had to marry him to make sure she didn’t bring shame on herself and her family and so that she wasn’t exiled for her ‘unnatural’ feelings. 

They’ve gotten used to it, though. He doesn’t mind sharing a bed with her because she tends not to take up a lot of space and isn’t a cuddler, and when Ty Lee comes around or when she goes to visit Ty Lee he has the room to himself. They also haven’t consummated their marriage yet, even if they will eventually need to have children. But until it is absolutely necessary, neither of them want to touch the other in anything other than a platonic way. 

Mai is kind enough to help him all the way to the bathroom, but he insists to do the last of it himself. So she leaves him and goes to arrange food for him, Sokka and Suki, which he greatly appreciates. Even though the water reminds him of his time with Alazo, he desperately wants to get rid of the feel of her and so he gets in the bath anyway. It feels good to be home, even if it does mean more meetings and more discussions about his heir and how the laws he’s insisting on changing aren’t bad laws and shouldn’t be revoked. But there are people here who need him and he can’t just abandon them. 

So he prepares himself to get back into politics. 

When Suki’s finished in the bathroom, she asks Ty Lee if she can help her get to Sokka. Ty Lee doesn’t even consider stopping her, she’s too much of a romantic. So they make their way down the hallway, and Ty Lee chats about the time she, Mai and Azula got to spend together and how it felt like old times. Suki assumes she means before they were chasing the Avatar across the Earth Kingdom, but she doesn’t say it aloud. 

They stop in front of a door a few rooms past Suki’s and Ty Lee knocks softly. Katara’s the one to answer, looking a little frustrated. The frustration disappears when she sees Suki and she flings the door wide open.

“Thank goodness you’re here,” she says. 

Suki laughs softly when she sees that Sokka is sprawled on the bed, Aang sitting cross legged at the bottom of the bed, trying to coax Sokka to sit up. Sokka doesn’t move, and Suki knows that Aang won’t let Katara yank him around. She and Ty Lee move forward, and Sokka towards the door. His face lights up when he sees her, and Suki lets go of Ty Lee to move forward on her own. 

She tumbles down beside Sokka, who pulls her close immediately. Their foreheads touch, and Suki closes her eyes and sinks into his warmth. There’s shuffling in the room, and then the door shuts and Suki knows that they’re alone. She and Sokka stay there quietly for a long while, just holding each other. She came so close to losing him, and she can’t believe he’s really alright. 

“So why were they trying to get you up?” Suki finally asks. 

Sokka sighs. “I don’t remember,” he admits. “I wasn’t really listening. I just wanted to lie down. And I wanted to hold you and Zuko close.”

Suki opens her eyes and finds Sokka’s open as well. She could get lost in the blue of his eyes for hours, but she focuses on the sorrow in them as he mentions Zuko, who is currently with Mai. They both saw the two reunite, the relief in Mai’s eyes as Zuko got off Appa. 

“I’m here,” Suki whispers. “And Zuko’s going to be okay. If anything, I’m worried about you. You were _tortured_ , Sokka. That’s not something people recover easily from.”

“I know,” Sokka says. “I feel okay right now, probably because you’re with me. And I did it to protect you, because I couldn’t stand it if all of the progress you made getting over what Azula’s done to you just vanish because _I_ was stubborn enough to rush into this whole mess.” 

Suki shakes her head. “We were both stupid enough to rush into that mess.” 

Sokka pulls her closer, and Suki lets herself be held. It’s nice, just the two of them. Even if they wished a third person was there as well. 

“I love you,” Sokka whispers.

“I love you too.” 

A year later, it’s announced that the Avatar is getting married. It will be happening in the Southern Water Tribe because it’s his fiancee’s home. Some of the world leaders don’t approve of this plan because of how far the Water Tribe is, but Aang simply reminds them that he is inviting them only out of obligation as the Avatar and that they have no obligation to attend. But no leader wants to be on the wrong side of the Avatar and so they all promise to attend. 

Zuko is secretly very pleased by Aang’s attitude -- which he most definitely learned from Sokka -- he himself can’t put the leaders in their place as much as he’d like to because he’s trying to give the Fire Nation a better reputation and screaming at other leaders because of their snobbiness isn’t going to help. 

He’s excited for this, because it’ll be the first time they’ll all be in the same place since Zuko, Sokka and Suki’s kidnapping. He’s seen Suki a few times when she’s come to check on his new guards, and he’s seen Sokka when he’s representing the United Republic of Nations, and Aang when he’s being the Avatar. He hasn’t seen the others in a while and he misses them. 

He also needs to get away from the Fire Nation, because the pressure from the advisors who are demanding an heir because he’s close to thirty is becoming too much. Because it’s Aang’s wedding, all of the attention will be on the Avatar and his soon-to-be wife and _not_ on him and Mai and whether or not they have children yet. 

He and Mai will be bringing a small entourage, including Ty Lee, Azula, Raza and a newer advisor named Ekoma who seems to be leaning towards Zuko’s side of the fight, not to mention a few personal bodyguards. Even though the two are perfectly capable of defending themselves, they are still the Fire Lord and Lady and there are rules and an entire Nation is relying on them, so he does understand the worry. Since Aang is in the South Pole preparing for his wedding, Appa can’t fly them to the Water Tribe and they must go by boat. 

Zuko enjoys the ride, away from civilization and responsibility. The few guards that are coming are his most trusted, which means that they know by now that he isn’t the usual Fire Lord. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee spend most of their time on the boat together, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts. He practices firebending movements while Azula snarks at him, he works with his swords and wishes Sokka were here to spar with him. Sometimes he spars with his guards, and he’s usually the winner. 

It gets progressively colder as they get closer to the Water Tribe, and Zuko’s forgotten how absolutely freezing it is up here. Thankfully, he has his uncle’s technique to help him keep warm, and the three girls are grumbling at him as they realize he’s not shivering the way he is. He only smirks at them. 

Finally, the Water Tribe comes into view. Zuko remembers the first time he was here: it was the first time he saw Aang, Sokka and Katara. Sokka tried to fight him, Aang protected the people, and Zuko didn’t even notice Katara in the crowd of people. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee have never been to a Tribe and they’re all amazed by the structures built of ice and snow. Zuko squints and sees Appa by the dock, which means that Sokka, Katara and Aang -- and maybe Suki -- will be waiting for him. 

He starts bouncing up and down, ignoring the comments from his wife, sister and girlfriend-in-law. They don’t understand how close he is to the others, because they weren’t there while trying to stop the war -- mostly because they were still part of the war. They won’t ever know what it’s like to be running, to be together, to _only_ have the people around the fire because everyone else is in jail. 

As the ship docks, Zuko scans the crowd, searching desperately for Aang’s head, since Katara and Sokk fit in so well here. Finally he spots Aang, who’s waving frantically. He hops off the ship and pushes his way through the crowd, ignoring his guards’ protests and the fact that he’s a grown man. If he’s in any danger, Aang is perfectly capable of saving him (as if he can’t save himself). Aang is grinning, and Zuko doesn’t remember the last time the Avatar looked so carefree. 

Aang’s the first to reach Zuko, laughing in his ear as they’re hugging. Zuko feels arms wrap around him from the back and can immediately tell it’s Katara by the giggling. He sinks into this familiar feeling of family that he never got from his actual family, and laughs. He can’t help it, these people have always made him so happy. When the two finally let him go, Sokka and Suki are standing in front of him, hands linked.

Sokka looks exhausted, which explains why he’s favouring his good leg. He still manages one of his beautiful smiles, and when Suki matches it with one of her’s, Zuko’s heart stops for a second. Then the two of them are moving, and Zuko’s being enveloped in a hug that he wishes he received more often. He sinks into the warmth, still laughing a little, but there are also tears running down his face. He’s missed everyone so much, and he can’t wait for Toph to arrive. 

When they finally let him go, Sokka cups Zuko’s face in his hands. It takes every inch of resolve in Zuko’s body to not react in a way that could be deemed suspicious. Sokka’s eyes are jumping over his face, and Zuko fixes his gaze on the colour of them. They’re such a marvelous blue, and Zuko loves them. When Sokka’s hands let go of Zuko’s face, he blinks and focuses again. Sokka’s smiling again. 

“You look rested for once,” Sokka says softly. 

“You look happier,” Suki says. 

“Well, last time you saw me I was a prisoner and watching my friends being tortured,” Zuko says dryly. “And the boat ride was a nice relaxation.”

“Well, don’t get used to it!” Aang says cheerfully. “There’s still a lot to do for the wedding.”

Katara sighs. “So much to do.” Her eyes are looking between the three of them, and Zuko looks to Aang to avoid meeting her gaze. 

“When’s Toph getting here?” he asks. 

“She should be here soon,” Aang says. “She just had to make sure the police would be alright without her giving them order.”

“Where’s your wife?” Katara asks. 

“Still on the ship,” Zuko says. “All three of them are complaining of the cold.”

“They’ve never been to a Pole before, have they?” Sokka asks, eyes shining. 

“Sokka,” Aang says slowly, “what are you planning?”

It’s true that they’re now looking at Sokka’s plan face, and Zuko almost starts laughing again. Sokka attempts an innocent look, but they’ve all caught on now. Sokka grins. 

“Well,” he says. “They know nothing, right?”

“Right,” Zuko says, because the three women were too busy to do any research and didn’t feel it was necessary. 

“Oh, this is going to be fun!” Sokka says. “I volunteer as tour guide!”

Sokka starts running, limping a little, yanking Suki along with him, who starts laughing. 

“Sokka no!” Katara yells, starting to run after him. 

Aang catches her hand and gently pulls her to a stop. “Let him have some fun,” he says softly. “We have other stuff we need to do.” 

Katara sighs. “You’re right,” she says. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Zuko volunteers. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to stay close to Mai anyway -- easier to protect us both that way.” 

Katara smiles gratefully. “Thanks, Zuko. Suki can also run through details with you; she’s actually been paying attention.” 

Zuko smiles and turns in the direction Sokka and Suki had gone off in. He finds them by the three women he’s come with, Sokka waving his hands dramatically as he explains something that’s most likely incorrect. Zuko heads towards them, knowing that everyone is staring at him, the Fire Lord, wandering alone in the Southern Water Tribe without wearing a coat. He survived the cooler, he can survive this. 

“Zuko!” Sokka says as he approaches. “I was just telling these lovely women that the Water Tribe --”

“Sokka,” Suki scolds. “Zuko already knows about the Water Tribe.” 

Sokka sighs. “Yes, fine.” 

“I’ve been sent to chaperone you,” Zuko says. 

“What?” Sokka gasps. “Katara did this, didn’t she? She still acts like a mother even though I’m a grown man. Besides, Suki’s my chaperone.”

Suki smacks his arm. “Sokka!” 

“See? She’s doing a great job!” 

“Must you always act like children?” Azula sighs. 

Sokka waves her off. “Alright, alright. Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms. You’ve all been accommodated in the same building, and Toph will be staying there as well.” 

“How have preparations been?” Zuko asks. “Katara seems stressed.”

“It’s been hard,” Suki agrees. “She’s very anxious about the whole affair. She feels it has to be perfect, given that all of the world leaders are going to be there.” 

“Aren’t the world leaders coming to impress Aang?” Zuko asks. 

“You must remember what it was like to get married, given that you're a monarch who was married in front of the world,” Sokka says.

“I might’ve, but the advisors insisted Mai do everything,” Zuko grumbles. “Because it’s ‘traditional’ and a ‘woman’s job’, as they put it.”

“Zuko’s being hard on himself,” Mai says kindly. “He was very busy being Fire Lord and changing the world and all of that.”

Zuko crosses his arms. “I could’ve done both.”

“And sacrificed the two hours of sleep you get every night? No,” Mai says. “Besides, it’s too late now.” 

“Zuko, just because you're an adult now doesn’t mean that you can continue to go without sleep,” Suki admonishes. “It’s really not good for you.” 

“The Fire Nation is relying on me,” Zuko says. 

“Exactly,” Suki says. “And if you die because you’re refusing to take care of yourself, where will that leave them?” 

“And where will it leave the people who love you?” Sokka adds. “We need you, buddy. You’re part of Team Avatar, remember?” 

“Alright,” Zuko sighs, unable to say no to Sokka and Suki. “I’ll catch up on rest while I’m here.” 

“If I’d known they could get you to sleep so fast I would’ve called them,” Mai mutters. 

“Well, anytime he’s not sleeping, you’re welcome to contact us,” Suki says. “We can get _very_ angry at him without getting into too much trouble because he said we’re basically family.”

“Which is why Azula just should threaten him with lightning,” Sokka says. “Because watching both Aang and Zuko recover from that, and having experienced something similar myself, I feel being threatened by that might be enough to get me to go to sleep when I didn’t want to.” 

“Azula doesn’t want to start a civil war,” Mai says. “Trust me, if she could do it without her so called supporters trying to murder Zuko themselves, she would’ve done it a while ago.” 

Azula mutters something under breath that Zuko chooses not to hear. Instead, he listens to Sokka ramble about all that’s happening in Republic City. It’s very whirlwind, and Zuko’s very impressed by Sokka’s leadership skills. Sokka admits that they’re building a statue for him, and Zuko’s happy to hear it. Zuko’s less pleased by the news that there will be a statue for him soon, but he was aware, considering that his father had insisted that the Fire Lord have the final say on all designs of statues of themselves. Zuko thought it was a little ridiculous but he was glad he would have some control over what he looked like. 

They stop in front of a house Zuko knows is based on the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka smiles at them and explains that this is where they’ll be staying. It’s a home built specifically for personal guests of the Chief, which means that they won’t have to stay with the other leaders attending, who will be staying in the building reserved for political guests of the Tribe. Toph will be the only other person staying with them, since Suki will be staying with Sokka, who has his own home that unfortunately doesn’t have enough space to accommodate everyone. 

Before Sokka can bring them inside, a little boy is yanking on his jacket and telling him that Toph has arrived. Zuko stares at this little boy, who must be too young to know anything other than the building of his home. He doesn’t remember the war, and it probably affects him differently than it does those who remember it. Zuko blinks and looks at Sokka, who’s looking at Suki. They have what appears to be a silent conversation, and then Sokka’s leaving and Suki’s showing them to their rooms. 

Zuko and Mai are given a room to share, but Zuko whispers to her that she’s welcome to join Ty Lee instead, even if the bed might be smaller. Mai kisses his cheek and Zuko settles down by the window to wait for Toph and Sokka to return. He watches the people go about their day; this excited energy among them that must come from the upcoming wedding. Zuko remembers a similar feeling when he and Mai were getting married. 

Finally, Toph and Sokka appear among the crowd, Toph’s hand wrapped around Sokka’s elbow as he guides her through the snow. Zuko remembers hearing about how much Toph hates snow from the first time they came to the Tribe, and he smiles thinking about it. It was the first time he’d really seen Katara and Sokka’s home, and he couldn’t have helped but being astounded by this place, so different from when he’d been there for the first time to get Aang. 

Toph stomps through the building, so Zuko hears her ages before she bursts into his room to announce her presence. He smiles at her and accepts the punch on his arm without complaint. Sokka and Suki aren’t far behind her, Suki tucked comfortably under Sokka’s arm. Toph takes her turn rambling about her time in Republic City as police chief. Zuko never would have thought that Toph Beifong, who ran scams while they were on the run (he’s only heard stories) would become police chief. But she seems happy and so he leaves it be. 

After a half hour of catching up, a little boy comes in and tugs on Suki’s long coat. She smiles at him and tells them all that Katara and Aang need them. Sokka heaves a deep sigh and slumps against Suki dramatically. She laughs, and Zuko notices the wince as he puts weight on his bad leg. So Zuko volunteers to be Toph’s eyes and lead her so that Suki can support Sokka. Zuko knows it means that Sokka is more tired than he lets on, because that leg only gives out when he’s truly exhausted. 

They walk through the Tribe, and Zuko can’t help but be astounded by all that’s changed since he was last here. It’s a bit like the Northern Water Tribe, but they’ve their own Southern spin on it, and Zuko’s impressed. He doesn’t get the chance to comment on it, because Toph complains about how much she hates not being able to see with her earthbending. Zuko consoles her in the expectant pauses, and Suki and Sokka laugh from their places in front of the two. Even with his limp, Sokka is the only one who doesn’t struggle with the terrain. 

They find Aang and Katara with Hakoda and Bato, Katara twisting her fingers together so tightly Zuko isn’t sure there’s any blood left in them. She seems relieved that they’re all here, though her gaze immediately zeroes in on Sokka’s limp. Aang also looks worried, and so do Hakoda and Bato, but no one says anything and Zuko figures Sokka’s already snapped at them. 

“Hey,” Zuko says, to break the silence. “What can we do?”

“Well, we’d like all of you to be a part of the wedding party,” Katara says. “And there are a few things we’d like you to wear.”

“As long as they’re comfortable,” Toph declares. 

“Of course,” Katara says. “We picked these things with just you in mind, Toph.” 

Toph must hear the sarcasm, but she chooses to ignore it, which Zuko is grateful for. Sokka sighs dramatically and he and Zuko follow Aang, while Toph and Suki follow Katara. Zuko knows this is going to be a chaotic fitting, because Aang and Sokka have always made a chaotic pairing… and he knows he isn’t innocent either. 

The ceremony goes smoothly, and Sokka can’t help but cry a little at how grown up both Katara and Aang look. Katara is his sister, yes, but he’s also watched Aang go from a fun-loving child to a mature (and still fun-loving) adult, and watched him grow into the wonderful Avatar he is today. Suki pats him on the back, and Sokka pretends not to notice the tears running down her cheeks. Toph isn’t crying, but Zuko’s eyes are shining and Ty Lee’s not even trying to hide her sobs. 

The party afterwards is wonderful. Sokka wrote a speech because he knew he’d be asked to and he has everyone at the party rolling around in tears by the time he’s finished. Zuko’s speech is very sweet, while Toph’s is loud and brash and makes the room howl. There’s laughter, and music and so much joy in the room. Of course, Aang and Katara are expected to at least greet the foreign leaders, and Sokka reigns in his snickers the entire time because they both look so annoyed at having to be diplomatic at their wedding. 

Sokka dances with Suki for a lot of the night, but he also takes the time to dance with Katara and with Toph, even if Toph struggles because of her lack of vision. But she still enjoys it, and she laughs and laughs. Katara also has the time of her life, and Sokka can’t help but soften at the way she looks at Aang, and at the way Aang looks at Katara. 

It’s the perfect evening, and Sokka wishes it could last forever. 

A month after Katara and Aang’s wedding, Zuko and Mai come to a difficult decision. The advisors and nobles have been pushing and pushing, and they know they can’t put it off any longer, no matter how much they want to. Zuko hates that he has to do this to her, but Mai promises she’s not angry, she’s just a little sad that they’ve been forced into this life by the world around them. And so, it’s time for them to have a child. 

They’ve come to an agreement: they will only have one child. Mostly because they don’t want to try and conceive more than once, but also because Zuko doesn’t want his children to be pitted against each for the throne, even accidentally, as he and Azula were. 

And so, the journey begins. 

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki are having a very serious talk about their futures, because even if they don’t necessarily want to get married, they do want to spend their lives together. Suki admits that she’s thinking of stepping down from the Kyoshi Warriors and letting a younger girl take over. Sokka knows that this must be hard for her, but she also seems to think it’s time, given that she’s been their leader for more than a decade. She also admits that she’d like to live with Sokka and end this long distance relationship. Sokka softens at this, because when they’re not together, he misses her desperately. 

“You could join the police force in Republic City,” Sokka suggests. “I know Toph would love for you to join her, and you helped set them up so you’re already a celebrity there.” 

Suki seems pleased by this idea, and Sokka’s a little excited by the thought of being with Suki all year long, all the time. They decide to celebrate by participating enthusiastically in the festival, which is taking place on Kyoshi Island to celebrate the Avatar saving them and creating the island. It’s wonderful, and Suki looks so happy, even if she is saying goodbye to her home. 

When he says that to her, she only smiles and says that this was her home, but now her home is with him. And dammit if that doesn’t make Sokka fall in love with her more.

Zuko is very, very relieved when Mai gets pregnant almost immediately. Mai also seems happy with this and they both resolve to do everything they can to make sure the baby survives and is healthy and they don’t need to try again. They can’t tell anyone yet, but Zuko thinks Ty Lee and Azula are well aware, because he walks around like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders (which it has). 

Zuko would like to inform his friends, but it’s decided that it’s too risky given the nature of Mai’s pregnancy. Given that Zuko knows nothing about it, he lets the experts make the decisions, even if he’d like nothing more than to announce to the world that he’s going to be the father. 

When he has the inevitable panic attack, Azula is the one to calm him. This surprises Zuko a little, but he listens to her voice and she makes him cry for a completely different reason. He never thought he’d hear Azula telling him that he’ll make a good father. He’s not really surprised that she knows, but he appreciates the words more than she’ll ever understand. 

And they give him the strength to go on. Until the letter arrives. 

It’s a normal day, and the letter isn’t unusual. Sokka and Zuko are always sending each other letters, that can be about personal or professional matters. The two are always comparing notes on things that the Fire Nation and Republic City have in common, telling each other stories about things they’ve seen as leaders, and fighting together against prejudices and anti-bender or anti-nonbender movements. They’re a force together, and the world has come to realize that even though the two are vastly different, they can also work very well together. 

So yes, when Zuko’s sitting in his office brightly lit by the afternoon sun and a servant delivers the letter, it isn’t unusual, but the content is. Zuko’s heart shatters as he reads the words, even though he’s been waiting to hear them for years. 

_Dear Zuko,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I hope everything in the Fire Nation is going well. Everything in Republic City is going very smoothly. Very smoothly, which is why I’m writing to you. Suki and I have been discussing our future, and given that Suki believes that the Kyoshi Warriors need a younger leader, she’s stepping down. Toph and the Republic City police force have accepted her application and she’ll be moving to Republic City soon. I know you’re very busy given all that’s happening in the Fire Nation, but we were both wondering if you’d have time to come visit us and help us welcome Suki to the city._

_We miss you desperately and can’t wait to see you next!_

_With love,_

_Sokka (and Suki)_

Zuko traces a finger over their names and takes a shuddering breath. He should be happy. He’s about to become a father, he’s so close to getting rid of the laws on homosexuality and gender expression in the Fire Nation, which is prospering more than it has in the past hundred years… and yet his heart isn’t in it. Sure, he’s longed to bring honour back to his people for years, but he always imagined he’d have someone beside him who loved him. He never thought he’d be mostly alone. 

He knows that with Mai’s pregnancy, travelling isn’t the best idea. But, at the same time, being around people who he’s familiar with would be nice. He resigns that if he goes, he’ll probably have to take Azula and Ty Lee, even if the Avatar will probably be there, along with the others who helped save the world. But, of course, he’s _still_ not safe. He doesn’t really understand. 

Zuko glances out the wide windows that illuminate his office and finds Mai, Ty Lee and Azula in the grounds reserved only for the royal family and their personal guards and servants. Mai is nestled in the middle, leaning against Azula, whose fingers are in her hair. Ty Lee leans against Mai’s legs, rubbing Mai’s feet. It’s such an intimate thing, and even though Zuko is a ways away, he feels as though he’s intruding. 

Then Zuko notes the expression on Azula’s face, the way she’s gazing at Mai and Ty Lee. _Oh._ It’s the same face she used to make when talking about Alazo. For a moment, he wonders if it’s unrequited, but then Ty Lee says something that makes her and Mai turn to Azula, and Zuko knows the looks on their faces. 

Zuko turns back to his work, a soft smile on his face. If Sozin could see them, he would be horrified. And, considering the man was a tyrant and committed genocide, the thought makes Zuko very happy. Glancing at his sister, wife and good friend one last time, Zuko picks up his quill. He’s feeling daring today. And, considering he’s Fire Lord, he supposes he can afford it. 

_Dear Sokka and Suki,_

_I’m so pleased to hear your wonderful news. Though it would usually take a while to get back to you given the incapability of my council to make a decision, I have decided that I will be attending your party, with their approval or not. If I have to I’ll use the Blue Spirit mask and everyone will be too afraid of me to stop me. I hope it’s alright if I bring the girls with me. I know that Ty Lee misses Suki, and the three of them have been inseparable for a while. I’ll tell you why when we see each other. I can’t wait._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

A month later, Team Avatar (plus Azula, Mai and Ty Lee) are gathered at Sokka and Suki’s new home. It’s in an Earth Kingdom style, and has enough room to house all of the team without feeling too big. It’s decorated in different paintings, in the blues of the Water Tribe and the green of the Earth Kingdom and weapons are scattered everywhere. Zuko’s glad they didn’t bother cleaning, because the house feels very homey. 

Sokka and Suki both seem very pleased with it, and Suki and Toph talk with Ty Lee for a long time about the police force and how well it’s going. Sokka and Katara are practically attached at the hip and Zuko smiles at the sight. Aang speaks with Azula, looking fascinated by whatever it is she’s saying to him. Mai stays with Zuko, looking a little frustrated at having to socialize. Zuko figures now is a good time to talk about the predicament they haven’t spoken about yet.

“So,” he says softly. “Married one sibling and having an affair with the other, hm? That’s quite the scandal.” 

Mai stares at him. “When?”

“There was an afternoon when you were in the garden,” Zuko says. “I recognized the look on Azula’s face. It’s the one she used to use when she spoke about Alazo. And then I saw the way you and Ty Lee looked at her and knew it was returned.”

Mai purses her lips. Zuko shrugs. 

“I’m not angry,” he promises. “It’s just strange to think about the details of such things.” 

“If you mean being intimate, Azula doesn’t feel attraction in that way,” Mai says. “I believe after seeing Ozai burn you, touch is associated with hurt, and while she is healing, I don’t think she’ll ever want such a thing.” 

“Someday Ozai will pay for everything he’s done,” Zuko says. 

“Considering that he’s currently a joke throughout the world because he was defeated by a _child_ , I think he’s going through quite the crisis,” Mai observes dryly. 

“A child with the power of millions of years worth of knowledge,” Zuko says. “It doesn’t really seem fair.” 

Mai shrugs. “I don’t think people saw it that way.” 

There’s a comfortable silence as the two continue to take in the room. Sokka and Suki have gravitated towards each other, as they always do, and have ended up wrapped in each other’s arms as they continue to speak with the others. Zuko smiles at them, these people who helped him understand the concept of family and unconditional love (along with his uncle, of course.) 

“Mai?” Zuko whispers. 

Mai makes a noise of recognition, eyes on Azula, whose eyes are shining in a way they haven’t in a while. Zuko adds a mental note to ask about it later. 

“I know we’re not supposed to tell anyone,” he says. “But these people are my family.”

“Zuko,” Mai says. “Of course we’re telling them. Isn’t that one of the reasons we came? Unofficially, of course.” 

Zuko nods; he shouldn’t be surprised that she knows. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

“Everyone!” Zuko calls. 

The room quiets and everyone looks to him and Mai. He opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. Mai squeezes his shoulder at his hesitation and he takes a deep breath. He can do this. 

“Mai and I have an announcement,” he says. “We’re having a baby.”

Toph chokes on her drink, Katara stares at him, mouth agape, a smile lights up Aang’s face, Sokka and Suki fall still, glasses half way to their mouths. For a long moment, there is silence. Then Aang is jumping on Zuko and screaming a congratulations in his ear, Katara slams her hand against Toph’s back to get her to breathe. Sokka and Suki don’t move for a moment, and Zuko swears that for a moment, devastation flickers across Sokka’s face. But he’s sure he imagined it when Sokka’s mouth splits into his wide grin and he’s sweeping Zuko _and_ Aang into his arms. Suki approaches Mai, Katara and Toph steps behind her. 

Aang steps back to congratulate Mai, and it’s just Sokka and Zuko. Sokka cups his face, and when he smiles, it’s a little sad. Zuko’s not sure why. Maybe it’s because becoming a father makes him seem so grown up. He’s not, really. Or he is. He’s not sure, which maybe isn’t great since he’s becoming a father, but -- 

“I’m happy for you,” Sokka says softly. “You’re… calmer than you’ve been in a long time. You’ll make a good father.” 

Suki comes up behind Sokka, and Sokka lets go of Zuko. Sokka turns towards Mai, while Suki kisses Zuko’s cheek and whispers a soft _Congratulations_ in his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. She retreats, a sad smile on her face, eerily similar to the one Sokka gave him. Then Aang and Katara are on top of him, and he’s lost in the joy and the love and the feeling of family. He hasn’t told his uncle yet, because he hasn’t seen Iroh in a while and because sending news of this through the mail isn’t a good idea. 

But now isn’t the time to think of the family who isn’t with him; it’s time to focus on who he has. 

Once everyone has retreated to their separate rooms, Suki lets her emotions rise to the surface. She’s thrilled for Zuko and Mai, because they deserve this more than anyone. It’s also going to be hard watching Zuko raise a child without her and Sokka. Suki’s never really wanted children, mostly because she didn’t want them growing up in a time of war, and even now that the war is over she doesn’t want to throw them into this world that’s kind of falling apart. Sure, they’re rebuilding, and it’s slowly getting better, but there’s still so much more to do. 

She’s seen the way the world hounds after them, and she doesn’t want a child to grow up that way, the way Zuko and Azula were forced to. She sees the way the world affects Zuko’s every decision, and the way Aang has to justify every move he makes because he’s the Avatar and his life isn’t his own. She’s had to deal with her fair share of people demanding to be a part of her life because she knows the Avatar and Fire Lord. 

Sokka doesn’t say anything either, he only holds her close when they crawl into bed. He’s warm and familiar and comforting and Suki has always felt at home in his arms; today is no different. Sokka’s breathing is steady and Suki uses it as an anchor to help steady herself. She closes her eyes and sets her head against his chest, liking the way she can hear his heartbeat and his chest rise and fall with his breath. She feels calm, and sleep finds her easily, even with all that’s happening. 

Months later, Mai is in labour and everything is changing more quickly than Zuko could ever imagine. Ursa, Iroh and his friends arrived days ago so that they would be able to be there for the birth of the next Fire Lord. Ty Lee and Katara, who’s also pregnant, have been making sure the nursery, attached to the room Mai prefers to sleep in when they’re not being forced together, is perfect. Aang and Sokka have been helping Raza keep the advisors in line. Toph and Suki are at the door, blocking the way for anyone who shouldn’t be there in case Aang and Sokka fail. Azula is with Zuko and Mai, holding Mai’s other hand as Mai struggles. 

Zuko can barely focus on what’s at hand, too distracted by the future. Only Mai’s grunts and the midwife’s soothing noises keep bringing him back to the present. He’s going to be a father. Him. It’s a terrifying prospect, given his childhood. But he’s also dreamed of a day where he could prove to himself and the world that he isn’t like his father. That he can be a good parent. Azula’s been trying to assure him lately, though it keeps coming out as threats. (Zuko can’t tell if she’s doing this on purpose or accidently. It’s hard to tell when it comes to Azula.) Mai has also been good about telling him that he’s going to be great, and he says the same to her. He has faith that together, with help from Ty Lee, Azula and the others -- not to mention Iroh and Ursa -- they can raise this child well. 

And then the midwife is announcing that it’s time, that the baby is coming, and Zuko knows that Mai needs him and now is not the time for a crisis. So he adjusts his grip on her hand and strokes her hair back. Mai’s teeth are clenched, and Zuko is very impressed by her strength and resilience. This can’t be easy on her. But he’s so proud and so thankful for all that she’s doing for him, and even if he doesn’t love her the way he’s supposed to, this is why he loves her the way he does. 

Sokka and Aang find Suki, Toph, Katara and Ty Lee by the door to Mai’s room. Suki and Katara look a little tired, Toph looks ferocious, and Ty Lee looks more nervous than Sokka has ever seen her. Suki smiles softly at Sokka and wraps an arm around his waist to tug him closer to her. Katara leans heavily on Aang, one hand on her slightly bulging stomach. 

It’s late, and all they can do now is wait. There hasn’t been news for a while, and Sokka’s starting to get nervous. He doesn’t really know much about birth, but Katara does and she doesn’t seem nervous at all. She also looks exhausted, and Sokka’s not so sure her jugement can be trusted right now. Suki knows something about childbirth, she helped Katara all those years ago at the Serpent’s Pass, but that was a while ago and Sokka’s not sure how much she remembers. 

And then, finally, the door opens, and Zuko steps out, smiling at them all. His hair is loose, and there’s a dark circle under his good eye. His robes are untied to reveal a red undershirt, but his eyes are bright and excited. Sokka hasn’t seen him this happy in much too long. 

“She’s here,” he says softly. 

“Oh, a girl,” Katara says excitedly. “How exciting!” 

“Can we meet her?” Aang asks excitedly. 

“Of course,” Zuko says. “But Mai would like to see Ty Lee first, if that’s all right.” 

Ty Lee is up and into the room in an instant. Sokka claps Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko smiles weakly at him. 

“I can’t believe you’re a father,” Sokka says. “It’s so hard to believe.”

“Hey, you’ve never said that to me!” Katara protests. 

“It’s not hard to believe that you’re a mother,” Toph says. “You mothered us while we were travelling the world, remember?” 

“I have faith in you,” Sokka whispers to Zuko as Katara and Toph continue to bicker. “You’re going to do great.” 

“I’m not so sure,” Zuko says. 

“Your parents might not be great role models, but your uncle is one,” Suki says, and Zuko startles a little under Sokka’s hand. “You’re going to be a good parent, Zuko.” 

“And if worse comes to worse, we will make sure she’s never hurt,” Sokka promises. “If we ever think she’s suffering, we will interfere. She isn’t you or Azula, Zuko. She has a bigger family and people who will protect her with their lives.”

Zuko’s eyes are shining, and he glances to Suki before looking back to Sokka. He opens his mouth to respond, but then the door opens and Azula peers out. Her hair is also down, and Sokka can admit that it’s a good look for her. 

“Mai’s ready for you,” she says, and there’s more emotion in her voice than Sokka’s ever heard. 

They file into the room, finding Mai and Ty Lee sitting on the bed. There’s a bundle in Mai’s arms that Ty Lee is cooing at, and Katara rushes forward immediately. She’s always loved children, and this is no exception, even if the baby will be the next Fire Lord. (Lady?) Mai allows Katara to be the first to hold her daughter, and Aang glances over his wife’s shoulder. 

“What’s her name?” Aang asks. 

“We haven’t decided yet,” Zuko admits, standing by the window. 

“I think you should name her something that would repulse your ancestors,” Sokka mutters. 

“Sokka,” Katara scolds. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Suki asks. “Considering what his ancestors tried to do?” 

Katara doesn’t reply, which says a lot. She tickles the baby’s chin, and there’s a soft sigh from the bundle. Azula is by the bed, hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder. Toph stands awkwardly by the door, and Sokka goes over to her and tugs her forward. Toph sputters a little, but then Sokka places her hand on the baby’s chest and Toph’s eyes go wide. 

“It’s so small,” she says, and there’s wonder in her voice. 

“She’s a baby,” Katara says. “Do you want to hold her?” 

“No,” Toph responds. 

Sokka backs away and finds himself beside Suki, who’s standing by Zuko and the window. Zuko’s staring at a fountain that can barely be seen in the light but is still there, and the smile that Sokka loves so damn much spreads across his face. 

“Izumi,” he says softly. 

Everyone turns to look at Zuko, whose eyes are on Mai. Her eyes are wide, and a slow, wicked smile spreads across her face. Azula’s smirking, and Ty Lee claps her hands over her mouth, eyes shocked. 

“Are you sure?” Mai asks. 

“Yes,” Zuko says. “It’s fitting, isn’t it?” 

“Are you naming her Izumi?” Aang asks. 

“Yes,” Zuko says. “And Izumi means fountain, or source of water.” 

“You’re naming your daughter water?” Toph asks. 

“Yes,” Mai says. 

“Father will be furious,” Azula observes. 

“Good,” Zuko says. 

“I cannot believe you named a possible firebender _water_ ,” Toph says. “That’s genius! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it first.” 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Katara says. “And knowing the both of you, she’ll make a wonderful Fire Lord someday, firebender or not.” 

Zuko and Mai both blush, and Sokka raises a brow in Zuko’s direction, a nod to the fact that he and Suki aren’t the only ones who think that he’ll make a good father. Zuko looks back out the window, and Sokka and Suki shake their heads. 

“So, Sifu Hotman is a dad,” Aang says. “Good thing he practiced on us during the war.” 

Zuko whips his head around to gape at Aang. “I did not! That was Katara’s job!” 

“Uh huh,” Suki says. “Mr ‘Get out of the Bison’s Mouth, Sokka.’” 

“Why was he in a bison’s mouth?” Ty Lee asks. 

“We are not going to talk about that,” Sokka says. “This is about Zuko, and fatherhood.” 

“You are not getting out of this conversation,” Ty Lee warns. 

“Mai and Zuko are going to be wonderful parents,” Aang says. “And of course, they’ll have our help, so Izumi is never going to live through what either of you did.” 

“I hate that you all know what’s running through my head,” Zuko mutters. 

“Zuko, buddy, you’re a little obvious,” Sokka says. 

“Not to mention it’s expected given what happened to you,” Suki says. 

“Your faith in us is questionable, given that we all tried to kill you at some point,” Mai says. 

“That was a long time ago, and you were only doing what you knew,” Aang says. “And you’ve all made up for it at some point.” 

“That’s very sweet,” Ty Lee says. 

“Does anyone else want to hold Izumi?” Katara asks. 

“I’d like to,” Suki says. 

Sokka watches as Suki gently takes Izumi into her arms, his face softening. He comes up behind her so that he can peek over her shoulder to look down at the newest member of their little family. 

“Hey, Izumi,” Sokka whispers. “You’re going to be one lucky baby.” 

Months later, another baby is arriving. They’re all in the Southern Water Tribe this time, and Izumi has come too. The people of the Water Tribe are honoured and awed by this little baby, who represents an era of peace and beginning anew. Azula and Ty Lee have accompanied the Fire Lord and Lady, and Suki’s realized that they must be Mai’s personal bodyguards, given that they’re the only ones around her at all times. There isn’t even Fire Nation trying to blend in. 

Suki’s not sure she likes how much they trust Azula, but there’s not much she can do about it. She and Sokka were the first here, given that Katara is Sokka’s sister, and so she’s finally gotten used to the cold. Sokka’s been thriving, and Suki can see how desperately he misses this place. He loves Republic City, but he’s Water Tribe, and it shows in the way he interacts with the world around him. Maybe someday, when Republic City no longer needs them, they’ll be able to come back here. 

Katara goes into labour, and Suki and Sokka spend the afternoon chasing away people who want the Avatar’s attention, or who want to see his first child, or who want to see the heroes of the world. (Mai throws a knife or two.) But they keep them away, and they’re able to give Katara the privacy she deserves to give birth. 

Sokka’s bouncing around, excited to meet his first niece or nephew. Suki knows he loves Izumi with all his heart, but it’s strange to think of her as a niece, considering the complicated feelings that are intertwined with her father. And, of course, there’s the fact that the baby will be the first child of an Air Nomad or airbender in more than a century, and they’re all excited for Aang to have someone he can raise in his own culture. 

They’re all standing by Katara and Aang’s home that they stay in when they’re visiting, and Izumi is entertaining them as Zuko stands over her, cooing and tickling her. The baby is giggling and reaching for her father, who stays just out of her reach. There’s a smile on Zuko’s face that doesn’t come out very often, and Suki shakes her head at the Zuko who believed he wouldn’t be a good father. Suki’s leaning against Sokka, hoping to keep him in one place longer than five minutes. It seems to be working so far, which Suki is grateful for. 

And then, Aang comes outside, his eyes tired but his smile bright. Sokka’s up again, and Suki nearly topples over. Mai catches her before she hits the ground, and Suki smiles gratefully at her. They all turn to look at Aang, who’s trying to get Sokka to stop bouncing (it’s futile). 

“It’s a boy,” Aang says softly. 

“Oh, a boy,” Sokka gasps. “What are you naming him? I hope you're naming him after his uncle.” 

“His name is Bumi,” Aang says. 

Suki smiles softly. She only met the old king once, when they sought out help from the White Lotus, and then later at Zuko’s coronation, but she knows that he was the last piece of Aang’s old life. He’s been gone for a few years now, which Aang took very hard, but this new child, who bears his name, will hopefully bring joy to the world. 

“Oh, you named him Boomerang!” Sokka exclaims. “And Bumi for short. That’s very clever, Aang. Two birds with one stone.” 

“His -- what -- Boomerang?” Aang splutters. 

“Love, I don’t think they named Bumi after you,” Suki says. 

Sokka pouts, but happily follows Aang when he beckons them inside. Katara’s staring at the bundle in her arms, her wonder apparent. Aang settles down beside her, and she sinks against him. Sokka bounces forward first and Suki watches as he gently takes his nephew from his sister’s arms. Sokka smiles at the baby and beckons Suki forward with his head. Suki rolls her eyes at the gesture but moves forward to see. Bumi is fast asleep, but even now Suki can see that he is very much Water Tribe. 

“He’s beautiful,” she says to Katara. 

“Of course he is,” Katara murmurs. “He’s my son.” 

There’s soft laughter in the room, and Suki looks back at the baby. Zuko comes up on Sokka’s other side, having given Izumi to Mai. Suki watches as Zuko reaches a hesitant hand forward to touch Bumi’s cheek softly. This is the first child he’s touched that isn’t his own, and Suki can tell that it’s hard. Sokka seems to realize it too and turns fully to face Zuko. 

“Take him,” Sokka says softly. 

Zuko’s eyes are wide, but his arms go out obediently, and Sokka gently places Bumi into them. Zuko stares at the baby, still asleep and calm. A soft smile spread across Zuko’s face, and he rocks Bumi back and forth. Sokka backs away to give them space, and Suki sets her chin on his shoulder to watch Zuko. He keeps rocking the baby, and slowly and surely he begins to seem more comfortable. When he’s done, he hands Bumi to Suki, who coos at her nephew, and Sokka looks at him over her head. 

Ty Lee, Azula and Mai don’t take a turn, and Toph sits down to hold Bumi, and then they hand Bumi back to his mother and leave the new parents alone to get some rest. They continue to scare away people trying to bother the Avatar, and Suki almost chokes when she sees Ty Lee kiss Azula. She wasn’t aware that the two are together, but now that she thinks about it, it does make a lot of sense: how hard Zuko is fighting for same-sex marriage, how they’re always together… but Suki doesn’t say anything, because it’s none of her business and she doesn’t want to make them uncomfortable. 

That night, Sokka kisses her softly, and pulls her close, and Suki huddles closer, and it feels like home. 

A few months later, Sokka and Suki are visiting the Fire Nation to represent the United Republic of Nations at a peace summit to discuss trade agreements. King Kuei, as well as representatives from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes will be arriving in the next few days, but Suki and Sokka arrived early to visit their friends. Izumi really loves Sokka, which he greatly appreciates. He and Suki have agreed that they don’t want children of their own, but he loves children and likes spending time with them. 

Sokka, Suki and Zuko spend time comparing notes so that they’re sure they’ll be on the same page when the rest of the representatives arrive. It’s achingly familiar, and for an afternoon, they’re back at the Boiling Rock, working as a team without thinking about it. It’s at times like this that Sokka thinks that they were always meant to fall in love. 

Zuko’s called away to take care of Izumi, and Sokka and Suki are left to their own devices for the rest of the evening. They wander through the garden, exploring the beauty that is one of the most famous parts of the palace. Sokka didn’t really see any plants until his journey with Aang, and the gardens are unlike anything he's ever seen. Suki stares at him the whole time, and Sokka can’t tell if she’s incredulous, amazed, or fond of him. Maybe it’s a strange mix of the three. 

It’s dark when they make their way back to their rooms, walking through the twisting hallways illuminated only by the torches that have been lit by firebenders. It’s late, so the palace is quiet, save for the guards on patrol and the maids finishing the last of the cleaning. They pass by Azula, Mai and Ty Lee’s rooms, since Mai has a different room now that Izumi is here so that the baby isn’t disturbed by the people bursting into Zuko’s room at all hours. The room to Ty Lee’s room is open, and, just before it closes, Suki and Sokka catch a glimpse of Ty Lee and Mai, caught up in a passionate kiss that means they miss Sokka and Suki completely. 

The two turn to each other, mouths agape. Ty Lee is with Azula, and Mai is with Zuko. It would be funny that the siblings are being cheated on if it weren’t so shocking. And then, as they always do, their minds go to Zuko. He’ll be heartbroken when he learns that his wife is cheating on him with his sister’s girlfriend, but he has to know. It’s the only fair thing to him. 

“We have to,” Suki whispers. 

Even though it’s pitch black outside, they both know exactly where to find Zuko: his office. He’s always working insane hours to do as much as he can for his people, no matter how much he desperately needs to take care of himself. They weave through the palace, hands linked. While it’s true that Sokka wants to be the one to hold Zuko, he would never want it to be for a reason as heartbreaking as this. 

As expected there’s a light shining under the door of Zuko’s study. Sokka and Suki exchange one last look, and then Sokka knocks on the door. Zuko’s voice calls for them to come in, and Suki shoulders it open. Zuko looks up at them, hair down, falling past his shoulders. He looks a little surprised to see them, but also a little pleased. Sokka knows the moment he notices the looks on their faces, the way he slowly sets down his quill. 

“Sokka? Suki?” he asks softly. 

“We have something to tell you,” Sokka says. “It’s not… Well, it’s not great.” 

“What’s going on?” Zuko asks. 

“We… saw something you might not like,” Sokka says. 

“We caught Mai and Azula together,” Suki blurts. 

Zuko raises his eyebrow. “Alright?” 

“Zuko,” Sokka says softly. 

“ _Together,_ together,” Suki says, and understanding dawns on Zuko’s face. 

What happens next is a little strange: instead of looking heartbroken or angry or upset or shocked, Zuko looks relieved. 

“Oh,” he says. 

“Oh?” Sokka echoes. “We just told you that Mai is cheating on you and Ty Lee is cheating on Azula and all you have to say is _oh_?” 

“Suki can you close the door please?” Zuko says. “This is going to be a lot to take in.” 

Suki does as he says, too surprised by Zuko’s reaction. Zuko gestures to the chairs in front of his desk and she and Sokka sit down without complaint. Zuko takes a moment to arrange his desk, and Sokka’s very close to snapping at him. 

“Alright,” Zuko says. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions. The first thing you need to know is that Mai and I aren’t in love. We love each other, but we only married because if I broke up with her she would’ve been shunned, and she wasn’t able to be with the one she loved because of laws in place. And, to get on my advisors good side, we put up a ruse.” 

“And you never bothered to tell us, your friends?” Suki demands. 

“I’m sorry,” Zuko says softly. “You’re right, I should’ve said something. I just didn’t think it would matter.” 

“Zuko, we’re your friends. We _want_ to know about your life,” Sokka says. “We never would’ve judged you.” 

Zuko stares at him for a moment, and then at Suki. He swallows and looks down at his hands. Sokka and Suki wait, because Zuko still struggles with things like this sometimes, and with good reason. 

“Mai and I were married, but she was with Ty Lee. And it worked, because the advisors didn’t care enough about her to close attention. And then we knew we were pushing our luck and we knew it was time to have a child. Mercifully, Mai was pregnant quickly. I found out that Azula had joined Mai and Ty Lee in their relationship around the time I got the invitation to come to your home,” Zuko says. “It’s been a whirlwind, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“Zuko, we aren’t really upset that you didn’t tell us,” Suki says gently. “We’re just a bit upset that we weren’t there to help you figure all of this out.” 

“I didn’t want you to be there!” Zuko bursts out, and immediately claps his hands to his mouth. 

Sokka and Suki physically recoil, and Zuko stares at them in horror. Sokka reaches for Suki, who’s hand is reaching for Zuko. 

“Wait you’ve misunderstood,” Zuko says. “The reason I didn’t want you to know was because…” 

“Because what, Zuko?” Sokka asks harshly. 

“Because I fell in love with you both at the Boiling Rock and I couldn’t tell you because you were too caught up in yourselves and I didn’t want to ruin it!” Zuko exclaims. “And so I didn’t want to intrude, or have you meddling in my love life.” 

It takes a moment for the words to register. Zuko’s in love with both of them. Fell in love with them at the Boiling Rock. He’s been in love with them this entire time. There’s been no reason to hide the feelings from him. And so Sokka, who’s always been a bit impulsive, stands and makes his way around the desk to where Zuko is sitting. Zuko stares at him, mouth agape.

And then Sokka’s leaning down, grabbing Zuko’s chin and forcing his head up. And then Sokka’s kissing Zuko, and after a stunned moment, Zuko is kissing him back. Sokka closes his eyes and relishes in a moment he’s always thought would only happen in his dreams. Sokka pulls away slowly, fully aware that Suki is still in the room. 

“So,” Suki says. “How did it feel?” 

Zuko’s still gaping at Sokka, who only smirks. “Soft.” 

Suki makes her way around the desk, pressing a kiss to Sokka’s cheek. Then, she turns to Zuko and pulls him close. Sokka watches as Suki kisses Zuko within an inch of his life, well aware how amazing it feels. 

“You’re right,” Suki says when she pulls back. “His lips are very soft.” 

“What is going on?” Zuko asks breathlessly. 

“Oh, Zuko,” Suki says, cupping his face gently. “We fell in love with you at the Boiling Rock too, and hid it because we thought you were happy with Mai.” 

“It’s quite impressive, isn’t it?” Sokka says. “The fact that we were all in love and just… never realized it.” 

Zuko blinks at him, then tugs at Suki’s waist, unbalancing her. She lands on Zuko’s lap, and giggles a little, a sound Sokka recognizes well. 

“Less talking,” Zuko says. 

The next morning, Zuko wakes up with Sokka curled around his back and Suki tucked in his arms. He hasn’t felt this rested or relaxed when waking up in a very long time and he suppose he can associate that to his loves. _Who love him back_. It doesn’t really seem really, even if he’s holding them close. 

“Morning,” Sokka’s voice says in his ear. 

Zuko doesn’t even startle, too relaxed from the way Sokka’s chest resonates against his back. Suki stirs at the sound of Sokka’s voice, burrowing into Zuko’s chest. His hand goes to her hair and strokes it softly. Her hand curls against his bare chest, and Zuko smiles to the world. 

At breakfast, the three come to a decision: they will tell their friends and family, because they of all people deserve to know, and they know they won’t be able to hide their relationship for long. It will be hard, given that they all have such different jobs that require so much of them, but they don’t mind. They waited a very long time for this day, and now that it’s here, they will do anything to preserve it. 

_Dearest Zuko,_

_We’ve just arrived back in Republic City and we already miss you. Toph says hello. You know, as I’m sitting here, writing this, I’m struck by something funny. That day, when Alazo kidnapped us and I blurted out that you were in love with me… that was a genuine reaction. I’ve always thought you were an exceptional actor (and maybe you are) but you were worried that I knew your secret but had never said anything. But I didn’t, and I must’ve broken your heart. I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you._

_In better news, Suki’s climbing through the police force fast, and Toph says she might be head of the nonbending faction very soon, as she’s the most efficient of the nonbenders. Most of the credit goes to her Kyoshi Warrior training and apparently her time with us. In more good news, Republic City, and, consequently, the United Republic of Nations, has decided to allow marriage for same-sex couples. Hopefully this will help you in your fight in the Fire Nation. I know that the Water Tribes have decided to evaluate their laws (under my guidance and influence, of course)._

_As to when we’ll be able to visit you again, I’m not sure. It’s still going to be extremely busy now that we’ve passed such a controversial law, but people will get used to it. And whenever you need a break, you’re welcome to come join us. Toph would be pleased to see you, and you can see the statue of yourself, or my statue, or Toph’s statue. Or even Katara’s statue, though it’s much farther away. Or we can go to Suki Park, named after our former Kyoshi Warrior. We’d love to show you the city we’ve put so much work into, and we really do think you’d love it._

_With all of our love,_

_Sokka and Suki_

_Dearest Sokka and Suki,_

_I miss you desperately as well. It’s funny, before the night in my office, I always thought that I couldn’t miss you more than I already did. But now, knowing what I know, I miss you both even more. I think Mai, Ty Lee and Azula have noticed my moping but they’ve been (strangely for Azula and Mai) kind enough not to mention it. I think they have their suspicions but don’t want to butt in on my private life, as I have stayed out of theirs._

_Someday, I would like to visit Republic City and see all of the landmarks you mentioned. Except the statue of me. I never want to see it. I’m sure Suki Park is the most beautiful park in all of the Nations, and I just know that the statues of Sokka and Katara will be incredible. While I’m on the topic of statues, I will let you both in on a little secret: the Fire Nation will be providing the United Republic of Nations, or more specifically, Republic City, with a statue of the Avatar to thank him for all he’s done for the world. Don’t tell Aang, because he’s much too humble for it, even if he deserves it. I’m not sure when it will be ready, but I wouldn’t expect it anytime soon._

_Sokka, I’d like to thank you: because of the law you passed in the United Republic of Nations that spread to the Water Tribes, I’ve finally been able to lift the restrictions Sozin set into place. I’ve also taken a day off this week to attend ceremonies of same sex couples to show my support to those who need it. This is so important to me and I’m so thankful that I’ve finally been able to do it. Ty Lee and Azula don’t have to hide anymore, though Mai must stay in the shadows so as not to be driven from the court. But it’s progress, and it’s all we ever could have asked for._

_And don’t worry about breaking my heart, Sokka. To know this love, I’d have my heart broken a thousand times._

_Suki, I’m so pleased to hear about your promotions. There isn’t anyone in this world who deserves this more than you do, and know that you have a supporter a Nation away. You’re doing incredibly well._

_As I’m sure you’ve already noticed, there’s a picture of Izumi included in this letter. She’s doing so well, and everyone who’s close to us loves her. She seems to be a symbol of hope to everyone, and it’s very hard to believe that I did this. That we did this._

_With all of my love,_

_Zuko_

_Zuko,_

_Toph had the baby! Lin Beifong is a beautiful little girl, and we’re all so devastated you couldn’t make it. Katara and Aang brought all three of their children, and Tenzin already looks so much like his father. Not to mention that they’ve recently discovered that Tenzin is in fact an airbender. The way Aang looks at that baby is different from anything I’ve ever seen on his face. He looks so happy, and he so desperately deserves it. Kya and Bumi send all of their love to Izumi and they promise that they’ll visit soon._

_And, with Toph on maternity leave, Suki’s been chosen to run the police force. It’s all very exciting, even if it does mean she’ll be very busy in the upcoming weeks. We’ll be helping Toph out as much as we can, but you know how stubborn she is about doing things herself._

_We miss you so much and can’t wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Sokka and Suki_

_Sokka and Suki,_

_I know this letter is short, but I have some bad news. My uncle has passed, and so I must prepare for his funeral. It would mean the world to me if you could attend, and bring Toph and Lin with you, so that I may finally meet her. Izumi will also be pleased to meet her, and I’ve sent a letter to Katara and Aang to ask them to attend as well._

_I miss you both._

_Zuko_

Sokka and Suki leave Republic City a few hours after they get the letter, aware that Zuki is in desperate need of them, of a shoulder to cry on. The journey passes by in a blur, and when they arrive at the palace, Mai seems immensely relieved to see them. Izumi is also pleased by their arrival, mostly because Sokka and Suki are the best babysitters around (her words). But they must leave Izumi, because Zuko’s grief is too important. 

They find Zuko in his office, surrounded by stacks of parchment that make him seem small. He looks up when the door opens, and the resolve in his eyes disappears when he sees that it’s them. Immense grief fills his eyes, and Sokka and Suki are moving forward, holding out their arms. 

Zuko collapses into them, and the papers go flying. He shudders, and Suki knows that there are tears running down her own face. Iroh held such a special place in all of their hearts, and to know that he’s gone, and that they’ll never share tea, or hear his infinite wisdom ever again is a painful reminder that life doesn’t stop for everyone. 

“I never thought I’d have to do this without him,” Zuko whispers. 

“Oh, darling,” Sokka whispers. “He’ll always be with you, even if he can’t be physically with you.” 

“I can still hear his voice,” Zuko says. “Will I ever forget it?” 

“I doubt it,” Suki says. “He had so much to say.” 

“And he said it whenever he could,” Sokka says. “Your uncle gave so much to the world, and he’ll be missed. But he also knew that you were capable before anyone else did. And you still are, darling.” 

“But I’ve never done this without him,” Zuko says. “He’s the one who got me here.” 

“No, he isn’t,” Suki says, gently but firmly. “You got yourself here. He just helped you along, cheering from the sidelines.” 

“And he knows how much you loved him, darling,” Sokka says. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Zuko whispers. 

“We’ll always be here,” Sokka promises. 

“Always.” 

_Dear Zuko,_

_Lin is officially a bender. She earthbended for the first time today and was adamant about showing us. Toph won’t admit it, but I know she’s very proud. Suki’s already begun to teach Lin moves from her days as a Kyoshi Warrior, much to Toph’s delight. I’m slightly horrified, but I’m overruled and have no power. Tell Izzy that Suki and I send all our love and anytime she wants a visit, she can come. We know she likes our home better than the palace, she told us herself. Republic City is doing well, and Aang, Katara and the kids swung by earlier this week. (I think a certain airbender has a crush on a certain earthbender)_

_We miss you. We’d really like it if you came with Izzy next visit._

_Sokka and Suki_

_Dear Sokka and Suki,_

_I’m glad to hear Lin’s an earthbender. With bending on the topic, Izumi would like you to know that she still can’t firebend but she can throw knives like her mother, and would like Suki to teach her some Kyoshi Warrior moves too. She also demanded that the portrait you’ve probably already noticed be sent, and who am I to say no?_

_Here’s some more good news: Azula and Ty Lee have decided that they’re done hiding, and have come out to the Fire Nation. It was a tear inducing speech, and Mai will be teasing me about it for months._

_On a heavier topic, my uncle’s memorial is finished and his story can be told. It has a lot of the details about the White Lotus, which I didn’t think was a good idea, but they insisted. Which reminds me, Piandao sends his regards, and hopes that you’re keeping up practice with your sword._

_And I might be able to visit next time Izumi wishes too, since my workload has decreased a lot now that all of the laws I’ve been fighting for have been put into place. I can’t wait to see you again._

_Zuko (and Izumi)_

True to his word, Zuko and Izumi arrive in Republic City for a visit about a month after the letter arrives. Izumi, eleven years old and looking more and more like her mother, bounces excitedly about the house, giving Sokka a quick hug before pouncing on Suki and demanding a lesson on Kyoshi Warrior movements. Suki winks in Sokka and Zuko’s direction, and Sokka promises to send a letter to Toph to see if she can babysit. 

While they wait for Toph’s reply and let Suki spend time with Izumi, Zuko and Sokka compare notes, which is made much easier with the lack of distance between them. Unsurprisingly, most of them match, as Sokka and Zuko do have a tendency to think in very similar ways. 

When they’re done, Sokka drags Zuko into some lazy kisses, until Izumi yells at them about how gross that is. Sokka takes a turn showing Izumi some Water Tribe moves (outside) so that Suki and Zuko can have a bit of time to reunite without a small body between them. 

The minute Sokka and Izumi are gone, Suki’s tugging Zuko forward and Zuko is gladly obliging and they’re kissing and it’s wonderful. A while later they curl together and just talk, waiting for Sokka and Izumi to return. The next time the door opens, Sokka’s alone, smirking. Toph swung around with little Lin to pick Izumi up and now they’re heading out to have fun in the city. Sokka promises that some of the guards went with them, as though Toph weren’t perfectly capable of protecting the princess. 

And so it’s just the three of them, Zuko is so relieved to finally be near them again. It’s so wonderful, to not only hear their voices through parchment, and to be able to hold them close. They all curl up together, Zuko in the middle, and lay there in silence, soaking in the others' presence. It’s what Zuko’s been dreaming of for months, ever since his uncle’s funeral, and it’s better than Zuko remembered it. 

Zuko’s not a hundred percent sure how long they stay there, huddled together, occasionally share kisses, but all too soon Izumi is back and is somehow still full of energy and is refusing to join their cuddle pile. Sokka and Suki just laugh and Sokka takes the little girl into his arms, twirling her around as a squeal of joy founds its way out of Izumi’s mouth. 

As Zuko watches, he’s brought back to a time when love like this wasn’t offered, ever. It was to be fought for, to strive for, never knowing what exactly the limit was. But now, watching Izumi surrounded by more love than Zuko ever received as a child, even from his mother, Zuko is so incredibly thankful for what Sokka, Suki and the others have brought into his life. 

“Are you coming, Your Majesty?” Sokka calls in a mocking tone. 

Zuko blinks, and finds that Izumi is sitting on Sokka’s shoulders, chin up and looking down at him as though she were already the Fire Lord. Suki holds out a hand for Zuko to take, a soft smile on her face. Zuko smiles in return, grabs her hand and allows himself to be yanked to his feet. 

“Off we go,” he announces to his family. 

He has no idea where they’re taking him, but Zuko has faith in them. They’ll never let him down. 

_Many, many years later, during the Era of Avatar Korra…_

Korra and Asami are visiting the Southern Water Tribe when they’re asked to help clean out Katara’s house, since she won’t be needing it any longer. They’re both happy to oblige, even if it’s hard to see this place go. Korra used to train here, healed here, and now that Katara’s gone… 

They decide to start with the attic, and find a box with each member of Aang’s Team Avatar on them. Considering Katara was the last of them, it’s really no surprise. Opening Aang’s, they find old staffs, clothes, and pictures. Korra feels a bit weird, considering Aang is a life she no longer has any connection to. The box closes quickly, and Korra moves on to Sokka’s. 

Sokka’s someone who’s always interested her: he helped build the United Republic of Nations from the ground up, was a councillor in Republic City for many, many years, and then became Chief of the Southern Water Tribe when he retired. Not to mention that he was one of the ones who saved her from the Red Lotus when she was little. 

She starts looking through the box, finding a boomerang, a sword, and a huge stack of letters. The letters are a bit confusing, though less so when Korra notices the Fire Nation’s royal seal. It’s true that Sokka and Zuko were known for working well together, even in their old age. She looks through the letters, but notices something she didn’t expect to see. All are addressed from Zuko, to both Sokka and Suki, whom Sokka never married but everyone knew they were in love, and they’re intimate. Intimate like the letters Korra and Asami write to each other when they’re apart for some reason or another, whether it be Korra’s Avatar duties or Asami’s business. 

“Asami, come see,” Korra says, beckoning Asami over. 

But Asami is too busy gaping at a stack of letters that she found in Zuko’s box. Asami looks up, and they’re eyes meet. Korra knows they’ve both come to the same conclusion: Zuko, Sokka and Suki were together. 

Korra decides that they should head to the Fire Nation right away, and Asami doesn’t argue. They decide to bring Jinora and Kai along, since Jinora looks as though she can use a break from all of the preparations to say goodbye to her grandmother and Kai is stuck to her side. The two airbenders don’t really understand what’s going on, but they’re both more than happy to get away from the sadness in the Southern Water Tribe, the way the entire world is mourning the loss of the last of the heroes who saved the world from the Fire Nation and the war. 

The journey is quick thanks to the air balloon, and Korra, Asami and the airbenders are accepted into the Fire Nation’s capital without much of a fight, given Korra’s Avatar statues and Jinora’s role in the airbender peace movement. Izumi isn’t busy and agrees to see them right away. 

When they arrive in her office, Korra sets down the letters from the attic on the desk Izumi sits behind. Izumi’s gaze immediately zeroes in on them. She reaches forward and flips through them. She looks back up at Korra, a relieved smile on her face. 

“You know?” she says softly. 

“I do now,” Korra says. “They were really--?” 

“Yes,” Izumi says. “My father was together with Sokka and Suki for many years before their deaths.” 

“Oh!” Jinora says, finally understanding the situation. “I think I heard Opal say something about it once!” 

“Opal knew and never said anything?” Korra demands. 

“Of course,” Izumi says. “While my father was never ashamed of who he loved, he did have a reputation as Fire Lord to uphold, and he was married to my mother. But they didn’t keep the facade up with their family.” 

“And Mai was okay with this?” Asami asks. 

“My mother wasn’t in love with my father either,” Izumi says, tracing her father’s signature. “She fell in love with Ty Lee when they were imprisoned by my aunt during the war, and they later fell in love with Azula.” 

“You mean you had six parent figures?” Kai asks. 

“Yes,” Izumi says. “And they all loved me dearly.” 

“Now that Zuko isn’t Fire Lord anymore, maybe we could share these letters with the world,” Korra says. “They deserve to have their love remembered. If that’s alright with you, of course.” 

Izumi smiles. “My father would be so pleased if he knew everyone did. He hated hiding a part of himself, even if it meant he was able to better serve his country. It’s why I myself never married, because the only marriages I really knew were my parents and the Avatar’s, and only one of them was for romantic reasons.” 

“We’ll leave the letters with you,” Korra decides. “They’re your parents. You should decide how they’re story gets told.” 

“Thank you, Avatar, for giving these to me,” Izumi says. “It means a great deal.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Korra says. “I understand what it’s like to love someone who’s supposedly forbidden.” 

She and Asami share a smile, and then they leave the Fire Lord with the letters, knowing the world might change forever. 

_Republic City Gazette, one month later_

**_FIRE LORD ZUKO, CHIEF SOKKA AND KYOSHI WARRIOR SUKI WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP? FIRE LORD ZUKO’S MARRIAGE A SCAM?_ **

_Two days ago, Fire Lord Izumi published letters sent between her father, Fire Lord Zuko, the former chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka, and former Kyoshi Warrior leader Suki, who were all part of the group who aided Avatar Aang defeat the Fire Nation and end the Hundred Year War. The letters hint at a romantic relationship between the three, a lack of one between Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, Fire Lady Mai, and a romantic relationship between Fire Lady Mai, Lady Azula and Lady Ty Lee._

_Fire Lord Izumi personally said that these letters are true, and that her father and mother were only married for the sake of appearances. The two were best friends, but were ultimately not in love. Many other family members of people close to the six confirmed the story, including former police chief of Republic City Lin Beifong, Suyin Beifong of Zaofu, Tenzin and Bumi of the airbenders and Kya of the Southern Water Tribe. The Fire Lord said she would speak of it more when she felt more ready, since it hasn’t been very long since her father passed._

_There are some who are not very surprised: the three were known for their teamwork in multiple different situations, including breaking out of the most secure prison of the Fire Nation, helping Avatar Aang found the United Republic of Nations, and protecting Avatar Korra when the Red Lotus came after her when she was very young._

_Others are furious, because how dare the Fire Nation lie about anything after what they did to the rest of the world._

_But I, personally, think that it’s very romantic. In the letters, it is clear how much the three long to reveal their secret to the world, how much Fire Lord Zuko especially struggled to hide that part of himself. And the relief is so clearly seen in the words when Zuko tells his loves that he’s finally managed to equalize same sex marriage, how his sister won’t have to hide anymore._

_It is also a huge step forward in the fight that Avatar Korra especially brought to light. Many are shocked that not one but three world heroes do not fit the social norm, and may see themselves reflected back, which is also so incredibly important._

_For now, all we can do is wait as Fire Lord Izumi prepares to share more about the relationship that was such a predominant figure of her childhood. But we hope that somewhere, the three are aware that their story is getting told._

**Author's Note:**

> ... so that was a whirlwind and a half. i really hope u liked it, i put so much (cough cough, too much) into this and i really hope everyone can appreciate it. ik that sokka and suki and zuko are a newer pair, but i think its a really sweet idea. honestly i stumbled upon this ship when i realized my top two avatar ships were sukka and zukka and i couldnt choose so i said why choose ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and wrote this. sigh. at least its snowy outside and no one can force me to go out because it's 'nice outside go get some air!!'  
> if u really enjoyed this and want to see more from me, u can follow me at love-loulou, where i randomly appear to scream into the void and update u guys on projects i may (or may not) be working on.  
> comments and kudos would really be appreciated, even if its just a keysmash, i really want to know what u think of the story. now that ur done this monster u should get some more water and stretch ur neck out some more. just because we're stuck inside doesnt mean we can disregard out health!  
> kk i think thats everything.  
> thx for reading :)  
> xoxo, loulou


End file.
